Final Fantasy 71: The Crisis Begins
by MoriKai Valentine
Summary: If you read it please review it, I wouldn't have it up here if i didn't want to know what ppl think.to all of u that were reading sorry I didnt update sooner, my comp died but its up and runnin again now, I should be able to update around once a week.


**Final Fantasy 7-1: The Crisis Begins**

**Part 1: Neo**** Midgar****? What's that all about? **

**Chapter****1**

"**N****eo**** Midgar**** is finally rebuilt and the Shin****-ra**** Corporation is finally back on its feet, the only things left to do now are to finish what my ancestors started and rebuild the Plates" Kusani Shin-ra sat at the head of a long, polished oak table and spoke to her underlings, unable to contain her joy. **

"**Yes M'aam, the rebuilding of the Plates has already been set in motion." Greeves J. Scrimguer beamed from inside his brown suit, "Yes and we have more than half the old documents, although, some of them are illegible, I assure you we can build off what we have" Rufus Scarlet lent back in his chair as he spoke, he lit a cigar and exhaled a large thick cloud at the roof.**

"**And what would you know of my ancestors documents Rufus?" A familiar voice sniggered as the Meeting Room doors swung open. "Leon, how nice of you to join us. How **_**IS**_** the research coming along?" Kusani Shin-ra smiled as the Professor took his seat. "It is coming along quite well Kusani, I believe my team and I shall succeed where my ancestors failed." Leon Hojo sat contentedly with a large smirk on his face.**

"**And you Heidegger?" Kusani wheeled her chair around to the only other female on the board, Karli Heidegger. "Well the Standard Military Plan is already under way and we have had a lot of applicants but we cannot rebuild the SOLDIER forces until Hojo falls into line!" Karli shook her long, red hair from her eyes and glared at Hojo, he simply smiled politely. "Well then, until someone has something new, Meeting adjourned." Kusani Shin-ra rose from her chair first and the others slowly followed.**

**Junaye Rubieus had been sitting on a ledge outside the Meeting Room window; he had heard the whole thing. "I couldn't stop you rebuilding Midgar but I will stop you rebuilding SOLDIER Shin-ra!" he whispered angrily as he set a bomb. He ran to end of the ledge and jumped, his left hand gripped the pole he was aiming for with ease and swung him around and up. He landed comfortably on a ledge outside the Labs. "Anything new yet?" he asked the graying old man who was already sitting on the ledge watching Hojo intently.**

"**No, nothing yet, how'd you go?" the graying old man turned to Junaye and looked at him seriously. "They want to rebuild SOLDIER, that's supposedly what he's doing now; look I just set my Det. Pack so we gotta set yours and scram, Now!" Junaye almost yelled. The old man shook his head "Why? They have no army, whatta they gonna do?" the old man smiled revealing his fang like teeth. "They aren't gonna do anything Grey, they don't have to, if we don't set this bomb and move we're gonna get blown sky high!" Junaye said grabbing Grey's shoulders and shaking him slightly. Grey nodded reluctantly and took the Detonation Pack out of his bag.**

**He placed it on the window, "Go, I'm a lot faster than you Rubieus!" Junaye nodded and leapt off the ledge without a second thought. "I could kill you right now! But you did not do this to us, and you might have a cure, if you survive the blast that is!" Grey laughed out loud then followed Junaye down to the bottom of the building.**

**It wasn't until half way down that Junaye**** realised**** what he had actually done, he had left Grey Van-Der Korvik watching the only living ancestor of the man who had made him what he was. He stopped and waited, Grey came jumping past him, "I'd hurry if I was you" he smiled quickly at Junaye then continued downward.**

**Junaye was almost at the bottom when the shock from the bombs they had set caught up with him. Two parts of two floors on the Shin-ra building exploded sending Junaye from a smooth run down the front of the building to lying in a tangled heap at Grey's feet. He looked up, Grey smiled down at him "I did tell you to hurry." he said as he lent down to help Junaye to his feet.**

"**When the meeting room exploded no one was hurt, but when the Laboratory exploded several people were hurt, including renown Professor Leon Hojo…" the TV in the bar continued to go on about the 'terrorist' group that was threatening Neo Midgar. **

"**Hey Grey, apparently we're a group now!" Junaye yelled to Grey. Junaye had almost run to the bar and once there had moved in a blur of speed to his**** favourite**** chair, Grey was only just getting in the door. "Really? Well there was only two of us last time I checked" Grey replied as he settled into the seat next to Junaye.**

**Once the bar was almost empty Junaye turned to Grey, he was very drunk but he was also about to ask something very serious. "You're worried he's…hic…gonna make another Sephiroth…hic…aren't ya?" Grey turned slowly, "Yes, I'm also worried that they might find a remnant or that they're going to…" Grey trailed off and stood up, "Let's go shall we? We've got a long trip in the morning" Junaye nodded and the two of them left.**

**Hojo opened his eyes to find himself in one of his own rehabilitation tanks. His assistant Shera was standing in front of his tank smiling. He tapped his wrist as if to say 'how much longer will I be in here?' "Two days tops Professor! You're doing very well! They are going to the North Crater tomorrow, I asked them to postpone the trip but Kusani refused to do it, I'll go in your place, if that's ok with you just nod!" Hojo closed his eyes and thought it over, then slowly nodded.**

**Junaye and Grey had only just hidden themselves inside the Turks Helicopter when TsengZu, Reno, and Helana climbed inside. "Why do we have to scout Tseng? I mean they want whatever is up there and everytime we get scout, we get hurt," Reno said as he took his seat beside TsengZu. "I told you Reno, we're The Turks" he flashed Reno a smile and set the Chopper to take off.**

_**News Forecast**_

"**Hello, and Welcome to the Neo Midgar Late News, today the President and her choppers set off to investigate the North Crater. There were three Choppers in total, one containing the Scout troop, one containing the Science team and the other containing the President and her personnel. The choppers were flying over Fort Condor when they were shot out of the sky, all present survived…"**

_**3 years later**_

**J****unaye woke with a start, he sat bolt upright. "Grey! Grey!" He called in the dark. The last thing he remembered was the choppers going down, he went to stand and was blinded by a bright light. He groped for his Katana or his QuikSilver, but found neither. "Relax Junaye, you're ok, you're in Mideel Healing Lodge" He heard a familiar voice and shielded his eyes until they adjusted to the light.**

"**Kalatay?" he asked as he pulled himself back onto the bed. "Yep, it's me, long time no see, what were you two doing in those choppers anyway?" Kalatay jumped from the bed, her sleek lioness-like body shining in the light, she padded over to him. "We want to stop them rebuilding SOLDIER they can't rebuild SOLDIER if they don't have Jenova" Junaye was in shock.**

"**Well you're a bit late Jun, they rebuilt SOLDIER two years ago, about a year after the crash, yes you and Grey have been here three years now, we were beginning to think you were going to die on us Junaye Rubieus!" Kalatay laughed and rubbed her nose on Junaye's cheek. "Where's Grey?" He said standing up.**

"**In the Garden I suspect, he spends a lot of time there these days, he has been awake for maybe a week before you ask me, now go I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She stayed on the bed and watched Junaye leave the room. "You be careful damn you!" she said to the empty room.**

"**How are they coming along?" Kusani Shin-ra strolled into Hojo's Lab uninvited; he did not answer her question because he was looking at the readings fro2 vc m his three specimens. "Well?" she asked again becoming increasingly impatient. "Fine Kusani, until you showed up and interrupted me!" he snapped without looking away from his microscope. Kusani Shin-ra would not have let anyone else treat her that way but as her entire project rested on his being successful she just retreated to a chair and waited.**

"**Now that I am done looking at the readings…" Hojo said as he turned towards her and pulled up a chair. "I can tell you that we have one who will be perfect for the job, one that I'm not so sure about and the other is a failure, shall I dispose of the failure?" "No, put it in SOLDIER, as a matter of fact put them all through SOLDIER training, as soon as they're ready" with that Shin-ra left.**

**Hojo walked over to his tanks, "Sythian, without you none of this would have been possible!" he squealed excitedly, beaming up at the first tank. "Kaworu Saiga, we expect great things of you too, you are after all the First Child!" he said as he ran his hand over the second tank. "Scorpio Kaiba, the Failed Experiment! I had hoped so much for you, now I suppose we shall see…" he lamented as he glared into the third tank. "And you, MoriKai Valentine, I don't know what you are, I know that you are female which is rare in of its self, we were expecting only Males from the process… I want to monitor you for a little longer," he said resting his hand on the fourth and final tank.**

"**So whatta we do now?" Junaye said as he sat down beside Grey in the garden. "We go back to Neo Midgar and see what we can do" Grey replied as he stared into the pond at their feet. "You feel it too don't you?" Junaye said now staring into the pond as well, he noticed Grey was watching a big fish trying to catch and eat a smaller one. **

"**Yes on top of that, Kalatay tells me that there are reports in Icicle of Children developing Geostigma again, and that can only mean one thing" Grey said now standing but still watching the fish. Junaye rose to his side "Reunion" he said as the big fish finally ate the small fish.**

**Sythian, Saiga, Scorpio, and Valentine all stirred in their tanks, they were all awake and had been for quite sometime, they could hear, smell and taste their surroundings. They were unable to open their eyes at this point due to the fluid surrounding them. Sythian was aware he was vital to Shin-ra and therefore irreplaceable, Saiga was aware they expected great things of him, Valentine was aware she was different and Scorpio was aware that he was being thought of as 'The Failure'. **

**It was then Sythian first spoke to Scorpio, Scorpio decided he would kill Hojo as soon as he got the chance, Saiga decided he would live up to the expectations others had of him yet all Valentine had decided was that she understood who she was and that she had a connection to the others in the tanks.**

**Junaye and Grey borrowed two Black Chocobos from Mideel and set off for Neo Midgar. "So I guess Kalatay told you about SOLDIER being rebuilt, I don't understand why Kusani is bothering, I mean we know what it leads to. Shin-ra's idea of a paradise being created by infusing people with Jenova cells has already been proved a failure!" Grey said as their Chocobos ran across the water.**

"**I know that but obviously the Shin-ra arrogance runs in their genes, I mean their theories were proved wrong by Rufus and his Father over a thousand years ago but still they persist they're right!" Junaye snorted as they ran past Junon. "Hey Grey, how the fuck are we gonna get into Midgar?" Junaye asked as they approached Fort Condor. "We have to stop in Condor I know a guy there who will sell us a key to Sector 5" he said veering towards Fort Condor.**

**Kalatay had followed them, she knew they would need her help, shutting down SOLDIER alone was not an easy task. So she took a boat back to Costa Del and waited for the Cargo ship to Junon, she knew they would have to stop at Fort Condor first to get a key for Sector 5, she just hoped she could catch up to them.**

**The Four Children each came out of their tanks at different stages, Sythian was the first, everyone had suspected no less, he stood for a while staring at them, Hojo threw him a SOLDIER Uniform and said simply, "Sythian, go with these two, they will take you to your new home, the others will join you shortly" Sythian nodded and put on the SOLDIER Uniform. He then followed Biggs and Wedge (Heidegger's highest SOLDIER at the time) out of the Lab.**

**Sythian did remarkably well, within two months of leaving his Tank he had mastered the use of the Mesamune (a ****very**** long and hard to maneuver sword, only Sephiroth was able to wield it). He had also mastered the arts of wall running, high jumping, freeze jumping and he was well aware of Materia. He could tell Magic Materia from Support Materia etc. He had been in SOLDIER only a month and he had already been promoted to First Class.**

**Kaworu came out of his Tank just as Sythian was entering SOLDIER, he did almost as well as Sythian and was already Third Class. He was excellent with Flail. (Two large hand-scythes linked with a chain), he had mastered Wall Running and High Jumping, he was having some trouble with freeze Jumping, he had trouble holding himself in the air. He was very skilled with Summon and Magic Materia; he didn't use Support Materia much as he felt it was cheating.**

**Scorpio came out of his Tank by the time Kaworu had mastered Freeze Jumping, he did very well, he was given a smaller easier to use version of the Mesamune, the Mesamunay. He had mastered using the sword along with Wall Running, High and Freeze Jumping and the use of Magic and Materia. He was promoted to Second Class the same day Saiga was.**

**Valentine came out of her Tank after the other Two Children and Sythian were well and truly First Class SOLDIER. She mastered Magic and Materia without even really knowing what she was doing. She was given Flail, a set of Wrist Blades (Large Blades that connected to her wrists on metal pivots) and a Buster Sword. She mastered her use of these weapons and all the other basic skills required to become a SOLDIER Candidate. She entered SOLDIER and became First Class just after Shin-ra created the Special Forces.**

**Junaye and Grey were on their way through Fort Condor when they were stopped by a familiar voice. "Guys! Guys Wait!" they turned to se Kalatay running towards them as fast as her paws could carry her. "What're you doin here?!" Junaye exclaimed as she came to rest at their feet.**

"**I just thought you might need me, plus three is better than two, right?" she said with a hopeful smile. Junaye stared at her for a while before nodding and turning towards the bar. "Let's get a drink eh?" Junaye said clapping his hands together and walking off towards the bar.**

**Scorpio, Sythian and Kaworu were stationed in Nibel, Her Presidency Madam Kusani Shin-ra was visiting. It was here they first met MoriKai Valentine. Scorpio and Sythian were sitting inside Nibel's Inn, smoking cigarettes, playing cards and talking.**

"**When do you think The President will get here?" Scorpio asked before drawing on his cigarette and playing his card. "It doesn't matter" Sythian replied casually, before Scorpio could ask him what he meant he continued, "It's not her we're waiting for…" he flashed Scorpio a quick smile and Scorpio had the strangest**

_**(Impression)**_

**Feeling he had ever had in his life… Impression, he could not exactly describe it but it felt like he was… looking at himself.**

"**Who are we waiting for then?" Scorpio said, at a loss for what else to say. "A very important person, has it ever occurred to you that we look alike Scorpio?" Sythian said with the same grin on his face. "Well of course it has, but there are plenty of SOLDIER that look like us" he replied edging towards his Mesamunay.**

"**You still don't know do you?" Sythian paused and stood up, his long black cape flowing behind him. Scorpio's eyes moved to his Mesamunay all of a sudden and in one fluent move Sythian drew his Mesamune and had the tip resting on Scorpio's neck. "Don't Scorpio, you really don't want to try… anyway she'll be here soon so let's get ready" Sythian said throwing his Mesamune down casually and gathering his SOLDIER Special Forces First Class Uniform together to change.**

**MoriKai was on her way to join the SOLDIER Special Forces the first time the ringing started. She was in a Helicopter with none other than the President herself! She had been hired to protect the President on the trip to Nibel, that was where she would train. It was not long before they landed, one minute she was fine the next she had the strangest **_**(impression)**_** feeling, like there was something greatly wrong with the world. Next thing she knew her ears were ringing and she was crouched on the ground with her nails digging into her skull.**

**Grey grabbed Junaye before he could get too far away. "No! No More Drinking! We have a job to do!" Grey yelled, so loudly in fact that all of Fort Condor turned to stare at them. "Grey's right, let's just keep going" Kalatay said putting her paw in Junaye's outstretched hand. "Yeah ok, fine, I won't get a drink but I have to at least get some food! Whatta ya say?" he smiled at Grey knowing very well that Grey knew that he knew that Grey was the only one with any Gil.**

"**Yeah sure, I'll buy what do you two want?" Kalatay said without hesitation. Junaye and Grey looked at her in surprise. "Well, I feel like BBQ Pork, you guys order and we'll head off" Kalatay said calmly. Junaye ordered Steamed Vegetables and Grey had a Seafood Special.**

**They slept comfortably in their beds and got up the next day to head to Neo-Midgar. They arrived back in Sector 5 about halfway through the day. They went quickly to Shin-ra Headquarters to find a way in. Grey and Junaye scouted from afar as best they could and all three of them did their best to take out a guard here or there if possible but for every one guard they killed three more would come out, their situation was not looking so good.**

**Kaworu was walking around Nibel exploring its two small shops, staring through the Shin-ra Mansion gates, he even walked part of the way up the Nibel Mountains. He arrived back with just enough time to get changed before the President's Car arrived. He ran outside and stood beside Scorpio at attention.**

**Sythian had said only one more thing to Scorpio before rushing outside to greet the President "Think about yourself, Scorpio" and even now in spite of himself, he was doing just that, this is why Scorpio Kaiba did not notice MoriKai Valentine when she first arrived in Nibel.**

**Kusani Shin-ra, Leon Hojo and his assistant Shera, Kali Heidegger, Rukaye TsengZu and his Turks, as well as Rufus Scarlet and Greeves J. Scrimguer stepped out of the car. MoriKai was standing behind Shera. Kusani stepped forward, Sythian, Kaworu and Scorpio all tensed. "Your doing very well boys, very well, you've done the Shin-ra Corporation proud" she patted each of them on the shoulder and walked inside the Inn.**

"**Second Child accompany the President" Hojo barked at Scorpio, Scorpio glared and ground his teeth. "Yes, Sir" he replied in a growl, nodded and followed the President. "Now, Kaworu and Sythian, I'd like you too meet the girl you will be training" Kaworu looked at Sythian puzzled, Sythian simply smiled.**

**MoriKai stepped forward, her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail except for a single plait on her right side. She was wearing standard First Class SOLDIER pants and boots with a sleeveless collared zip up black vest. Her Buster sword was strapped to her back, her flail hung off her belt, and her wrist-blades were fastened firmly to her wrist.**

**Sythian stepped forward first, he extended a hand to MoriKai, "I'm Sythian, the eldest of the three male Children" he smiled at her. "MoriKai Valentine" she said grabbing his hand, when she shook Sythian's hand she had the strangest feeling**

_**Impression)**_

**She withdrew her hand quickly and wiped it on her clothing as if she had put her hand into something awful.**

"**I'm Kaworu Saiga, Middle of the three Male Children, I like your Flail, they're like mine" he said with a smile, extending his hand. "MoriKai Valentine" she said shaking his hand. "Now, let's see how far you've come MoriKai…Kaworu would you care to test her skills?" Hojo said his eyes glittering. Kaworu nodded and stepped forward. He drew his Flail.**

**MoriKai quickly unclipped her wrist-blades and dropped her Flail; she slowly unsheathed her Buster Sword and stood at the ready. Kaworu charged forward swinging his Flail around maliciously, at the last second he swung for MoriKai's head, she quickly ducked and countered with a quick swing of her Buster Sword toward his ankles. He instinctively back flipped and landed on the spot. As he landed she swung again, this time for his Mid-section, with lightning speed he parried the blow with his Flail and immediately moved in to slash her stomach.**

**He swung quickly, but not quickly enough, he grazed MoriKai's stomach but as soon as the blade touched her she had flipped over him and disarmed him with a quick well-placed kick to the wrist, as he turned to face her, instinctively she dropped to one knee, swept his ankles out from under him and Kaworu was looking up the sky. She placed one First Class SOLDIER boot on his chest and smiled over at Hojo, who was simply returned the smile and nodded. **

"**So what now?" Junaye said, after diving back behind the bush they were all hiding in. "Why are you asking me?" Grey said astonished. The two men looked at Kalatay, "Why are you two looking at me like that?" she said defensively. "Kalatay…you see those stairs…" Junaye pointed to the unprotected right side of the building, the end of a staircase was just visible. "At the top of them is the Shin-ra alarm system control panel, we need you to go up there and move these soldiers, can you do it? Huh?" Junaye looked away from the stairs to see that Kalatay was already running towards them.**

**Scorpio followed the President to her room and stood outside the door. He walked over to the window and looked out into central Nibel. The President came bursting out of her room screaming. "A Mouse! A Mouse! I will not stay in this place…take me to the Shin-ra Mansion!" she yelled at Scorpio. He stepped back and nodded.**

**Sythian, Kaworu, MoriKai and Hojo were making their way to the Mansion when The President and Scorpio came rushing past. Scorpio stood outside the Shin-ra Mansion, he reached up to open the gate. When he grabbed the railing he had that**

_**(Impression)**_

**Feeling again, this time he felt familiarity as well. He recoiled from the gate almost instantly. "Well?" The President said impatiently. "Sorry, I didn't see the chain" Scorpio ****lied; he had noticed the chain before they had gotten to the gate…'so why did I grab the gate?' Scorpio thought as he ripped the chain from around the gate.**

**Rukaye, Helana, Reno, Rude, Saito and Kara had just settled into their room when they heard the President scream. Reno and Rude went to stand up and Rukaye stopped them with his foot. "No, it's just a mouse" he said casually. They all sat in silence and lo and behold a few seconds later they heard the President start screaming about a mouse in her room.**

**Once she had been escorted away to the Mansion the Turks burst out laughing. "Hey TsengZu, how'd you know it was a mouse?" Reno said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I put it there!" Rukaye roared and started laughing again. The rest of the Turks all looked at each other for a minute then burst out laughing again.**

**Rufus Scarlet and Greeves J. Scrimguer were still unloading all of Greeves bits and bobs. "What is all this crap for Greeves?" Rufus said as he lifted a large metal box from the trunk of the car. "It is all for figuring out what species something is Rufus! Hojo asked me to bring it all to test that girl, he believes she may be a hybrid of Jenova cells and –" Greeves did not get to finish his sentence. "Scrimguer, Scarlet! The President requests your company at the Mansion!" It was Kali Heidegger; she turned on her heels and headed towards the Mansion.**

**Kalatay had successfully diverted all of Shin-ra's attention to the South East side of the building, which meant they had about three minutes to get in and get changed. She came thundering back down to them. "Right, let's go" Grey said, he took one step forward and Junaye stopped him with a hand on his chest. "We have to go to Nibel; they've reopened the Mansion Grey!" Junaye said in a dire tone. Grey said nothing else and rushed off in the direction of the Neo-Midgar outskirts.**

**It took the strength of Sythian, Scorpio and Kaworu combined to open the large metal doors of the Mansion. Sythian walked upstairs and off to the right, he seemed to know the Mansion fairly well. Scorpio was frozen in the doorway. He knew this place, even though he had never been there before. He still had that**

_**(Impression)**_

**Feeling, but it was almost as strong as it had been when they were awaiting the Presidents arrival.**

"**It's big huh?" said an unfamiliar voice from beside him. He turned to see a girl, about 3 maybe 4 years his junior, she had long brown hair tied back in a high ponytail with one plait running down her right side, she looked getter in a First Class SOLDIER uniform than anyone else he had seen. "I'm MoriKai, youngest and only female Child, The Fourth, and no need to introduce yourself, I know who you are." She smiled and tucked her plait behind her ear. "You're Scorpio Kaiba, Youngest of the three Male Children, The Third Child. Expert in the use of the Mesamunay and expert Quick Shooter. You managed to make Second Class the same time as Kaworu Saiga." After saying that mouthful in one breath MoriKai stood there awaiting a response.**

**Junaye, Grey and Kalatay all ran as fast as they could. They had to get to Fort Condor and talk to CidXVII; he had an airship and would take them to Nibel faster than the Cargo Ship and hiring a Buggy, if they had enough Gil of course. When they reached Fort Condor, it was already getting dark, so they had to go inside to count their Gil.**

**CidXVII was a reasonable man who came from a long line of pilots named Cid, this Cid happened to be mostly Cyborg. The first Cid was the pioneer of the Space Program and founder of Rocket Town's Space Program Revival Scheme, CidXVII had his parts made there, although he looked quite different to most of the Cids along the way, he had two traits that they had carried throughout the years, the ability to fly a damn good Airship, and the ability to charge damn good Gil for it.**

**The Shin-ra staff (The Turks included) were gathered around a large table they had placed in the Piano room of the Mansion. The Four Children were asleep in their room… or so the staff thought. Scorpio was standing just outside the door listening. **

"**I haven't been able to make a proper diagnosis Leon!" Greeves J. Scrimguer was standing up and yelling, small veins appeared on his forehead. "Well do your damn job Scrimguer! We need to know what she is; I must know if my suspicions are correct…" Hojo was speaking now, Scorpio did not hear the rest. "Scorpio, you know you shouldn't eavesdrop don't you?" Sythian said (after appearing out of thin air) from the opposite side of the door frame. Sythian pulled the door closed and Scorpio heard a small click. "There, now you can't hear them…but they can't hear you either." Sythian said with a small smile.**

**Sythian walked down the hallway towards the Presidents bedroom. Scorpio followed cautiously, if they were caught in the Presidents room… "Scorpio…you comin or are ya just gonna stand there?" Sythian said from the doorway. Scorpio stepped into the Presidents room, again he got that**

_**Impression)**_

**Feeling again. Sythian was standing against the far wall. The wall was curved out; Sythian put his hand on a brick to the right.**

**(Flash…an image of Sythian in a library)**

"**Let's go home" Sythian said turning to face Scorpio, their eyes met. (Flash…an image of Sythian and Scorpio standing in the same library)(**_**And again Impression)**_

**The**** mid-section of the wall slid back revealing a long wooden spiral staircase. Sythian flashed another smile at Scorpio (Flash…an image of Sythian and MoriKai fighting) and stepped inside. Scorpio stood rooted to the ground, he didn't feel right about this. Not in the way that they shouldn't be there, but more so in the way that he had every right to be there.**

**Junaye, Grey and Kalatay clambered into Fort Condor, they counted their collective Gil, 1400 Gil in total. "Well I better go to the bar and talk to Cid" Junaye said after they had all poured their Gil into his pockets. He walked into the bar and found Cid almost immediately, he was the only man in Fort Condor with blond hair, a pilot's cap, a Lance and that would yell over a football game. "GODDAMN SONS OF BITCHES! I HAD MY LAST 10 GIL ON YOU!" came the anguished cries from the other side of the bar, a few seconds later a glass flew across the bar at the TV and missed.**

"**Not winning I see?" Junaye said with a smile as he plopped into the stool next to Cid. "Junaye fuckin Rubieus! Long time no see! What can I do for ya?" Cid asked, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw Junaye. "We need a ride to Nibel" Junaye replied. "Why" Cid said, sipping his drink, his eyes not moving from the TV. "They're reopening the Mansion, The Three Children AND Sythian are there…right now!" Junaye said a little too loudly for his own liking. **

"**How much you got?" Cid said putting his drink down and turning to Junaye immediately.**

**MoriKai was asleep until the bright flash of light. She sat upright in her bed, she looked around, Kaworu was still asleep in his bed, the room was dark, then she heard the voice. "wake up MoriKai…you know where you're going" She didn't hear the voice so much as feel it, she rose from her bed and grabbed her Buster Sword.**

**She ran up the stairs and around to the Presidents room. "Scorpio don't!" She yelled for a reason she couldn't find. Scorpio turned and Sythian stepped back out from the staircase and shut the wall. "MoriKai, what's wrong?" Sythian asked pushing past Scorpio. **

**MoriKai stepped back instinctively, "nothing… I was just wondering what happened to Scorpio" she said leaning around Sythian to smile at Scorpio; he was looking at the wall though. "Well if you guys are ok, I think I'll go back to bed." With that MoriKai turned and walked back down the hallway.**

"**C'mon, there's no time now" Sythian said walking back towards the stairs.**

**Early the next morning the entire Shin-ra team (right down to the standard military) were gathered in Nibel's town centre. The Four Children all stood at the foot of the path to the Nibel Mountains. "Alright My Children, today you will go on your first joint mission. We have had reports from the fine people in this town that there is in fact quite a large Black Dragon living near the defunct Reactor." Hojo was pacing around in front of them.**

"**You four will retrieve it for us, its head anyway. On top of that, you will bring us back, if of course it is indeed there, The Black Materia" He stopped pacing and stared at them hard as he spoke these last words. "My team of First Class SOLDIER will accompany you, should you fail…they'll complete the mission" Heidegger said in her usual god-like tone. The Four Children laughed at this idea, nodded to Hojo in acknowledgement of his wishes and turned to start their hike up the Nibel Mountains.**

**Cid accepted no more than 400 Gil to take Junaye, Grey and Kalatay to Nibel. Cid was an excellent pilot who took very good care of his aircraft, they were there in under an hour. The three of them thanked Cid and jumped out of his ship which he called simply 'The Ark.' Cid grabbed Junaye by the collar of his cape, "I'll be waitin right here til I here different from you…got it?" he said before shoving Junaye after the others.**

**Junaye, Grey and Kalatay entered Nibel, everything was quiet, the Inn was closed up tight as were all the other shops. "What the fuck is going on?" Junaye said turning around 360 degrees and stopping facing the others who simply shrugged. "Well the first place we're going is the Mansion." Junaye said pointing to the large steel gates concealing the Mansion.**

**The Four Children hiked for a few hours in silence, the only one that spoke was Sythian, and that was because he had the map. Scorpio was walking directly behind Sythian, following him was Kaworu and finally was MoriKai. It was Kaworu that broke the silence. "How long were you First Class before they shipped you out here MoriKai?" he asked as he pulled his bulky backpack onto his shoulder to stop it from slipping. **

"**About two months" she replied casually, the Three Male Children stopped so fast they almost ran into each other. "That's pretty fast…you know for a woman" Sythian said before beginning to walk again. Scorpio just nodded, (in approval of her or Sythian's statement she did not know) and Kaworu stared at her in amazement before saying "I was the same!"**

**Kaworu and MoriKai caught up to Scorpio and Sythian in no time and soon after that the four of them were sitting comfortably in a cave for night was upon them, and the Nibel Mountains were a dangerous place during the day. "Do you guys really think we can take down a Black Dragon?" MoriKai asked as they ate their dinner. The boys laughed, "of course we can, we Shin-ra First Class Special Forces SOLDIER, if we can't beat it, they certainly can't!" Kaworu said pointing over his shoulder at the sleep First Class SOLDIER.**

**TsengZu, Helana Rude, Reno and Saito were all hiking the path through the Nibel Mountains with flashlights, trying not to run into each other and making a lot of noise in the process. They were President Shin-ra's assurance, Hojo had his 'Four Children', Heidegger her First Class SOLDIER and naturally, Kusani Shin-ra didn't trust her colleagues anymore than they trusted her.**

**They hiked for a few hours, wanting a good head start on the others, when finally they came to a cave. The five of them walked into the cave and unpacked just near the entrance, they wanted to see the others when they walked past, as to stay a decent distance behind them. They all asleep quite soon after establishing that Reno would take first guard.**

**Junaye, Grey and Kalatay pushed open the heavy gates blocking their way into the Mansion. Upon entry to the Mansion grounds they realized the entire place was surrounded by Shin-ra SOLDIER. "Whoa…that's a lot of SOLDIER" Junaye said without thinking, Grey grabbed him and Kalatay and pulled back through the gate before the SOLDIER even had a chance to notice the gates had been opened.**

"**What now Jun? There has to be another way in here, if anyone knows it, it's you, Vincent" Grey put his hand on Junaye's shoulder and looked him seriously in the eyes. "For you may call yourself what you will but you are and always will be Vincent Valentine, you have lived a very long time, just as I have. " He stopped to take a breath, before Junaye could start he continued.**

"**We have been alive a long time, searching for our purpose, we have now found that purpose, we are the only ones that truly remember, so do it now Vincent Valentine, remember the other way into this Mansion!" Grey said now smiling and looking a lot more manic than usual. "Your right, Grey, your right" Junaye said smiling.**

**As the Four Children slept, they dreamt, each of them crossed paths, but no two had the same dream. Sythian never **_**really **_**dreamt****when he slept, he was always partly awake. Tonight he lay in the land he so often visited, the land where the sounds around him became his and his alone, he could change the chirp of a cricket to the howl of wolf or the howl of a wolf into the scream of a dying woman, this comforted him, so still he slept.**

**Kaworu dreamt of the fight with the Black Dragon, the praise he would receive from the man he considered to be his Father, Leon Hojo, this was all Kaworu ever wanted, it comforted him, so still he slept.**

**Scorpio was dreaming of the darkness again, there was nothing for Scorpio when he slept, until there was her. There was something about her he couldn't get out of his mind, she was different from the others, he just had no idea in what way, still the darkness was not there and this comforted him, so still he slept.**

**MoriKai was dreaming of visiting a place she often went in her dreams, a place full of flowers and a feeling of overwhelming contentment. This time when she arrived Scorpio was waiting for her, there was something about him that was different, she just had no idea what it was, still he was there, this comforted her and so she slept…until**

"**Goddamn it Reno! You fell asleep!" Saito yelled as soon as he woke up and saw the sun. Three of the other four Turks woke up and looked around, everyone except Reno. "This cave is taken" Sythian said from behind them. Reno snapped to immediately, TsengZu shook his head, Rude glared (although you couldn't tell through his sunglasses) and Helana jumped up and drew her Cattle Prod, Saito simply sat there**

**MoriKai, Scorpio and Kaworu had all woken up when Saito yelled, MoriKai had jumped up as soon as Helana had moved, she swept her Buster sword up off the ground and leapt across the room Helana in one movement. Helana parried the blow her Cattle Prod, Helana swung quickly back in towards MoriKai's back, MoriKai spun and kicked Helana's legs out from under her.**

**Helana took the blow and landed on her back, she jumped straight back onto her feet and charged at MoriKai once more, MoriKai jumped at the last second and let Helana run right under her, she landed smoothly on her feet only to be kicked in the Stomach.**

**MoriKai landed on her back with a thud, then she too was straight back up on her feet, "Throw me my Flail!" she yelled to Scorpio who standing closest to her bed. He looked down and saw them lying just next to his feet, he flicked them to MoriKai with his foot, she snatched them out of mid-air and used their momentum to swing them around her hand, making them almost a part of her hand, by this stage Helana had come in for another shot, MoriKai swung her body and the Flail around, swapping hands as she went and hit Helana's Cattle Prod with such momentum that she knocked it out of her hands.**

**Helana growled and ran towards MoriKai again, MoriKai stood perfectly still until the last second when she snap kicked Helana in the stomach, sending her flying backwards and embedding her in the wall of the cave before she slumped and fell the floor unconscious and bleeding. "Well I guess this means you guys from the ****Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department won't be getting in our way then huh?" MoriKai said before smiling politely and walking back to the others.**

**Junaye, Grey and Kalatay had gotten back into the Mansion through the old Library in the basement, this was their first big mistake. "Ok, be very, very quiet, Hojo always liked to lurk around down here so be very careful-" Junaye started "or he might hear us?" Hojo finished.**

**After cleaning Helana up and packing their things the Turks started their walk, The Four Children had decided they were going to go to the Reactor and find out if the Black Materia was there. They were all unhappy with Reno, but they were all angry at Helana. "Why are you so angry at me? Why not Reno for sleeping? Or TsengZu for picking the cave?" she protested as she struggled to carry three of the five back packs they had (Reno had the other two).**

"**None of them lost the fight" Saito said angrily, "Oh and I suppose you yelling had nothing to do with us getting into that fight in the first place then Saito?" Helana snapped, there was a very unpleasant hiss when she said the word Saito. "Hey…If you hadn't have picked up your Cattle Prod The Fourth Child wouldn't have attacked you" TsengZu said giving everyone his 'calm down or else' look. "Let's just go to the Reactor and find out if the Black Materia is there or not ok guys?" No one said anymore, they just walked along in silence.**

**The Four Children all laughed as they ate breakfast, "No wonder they're training you Valentine, The Turks sure as slipping these days" Kaworu said taking a mouthful of his breakfast. "What's that supposed to mean?" MoriKai said looking quite offended. "Just that it's clear what the Special Forces is for and it's clear you have talent that's all" Kaworu said after finishing his mouthful.**

"**Oh. What are the Special Forces for then Kaworu?" MoriKai asked looking back at her food, "Protecting the President what else?" he answered with a scoff. MoriKai looked at the others to see what they thought, Scorpio was sitting with his head down, looking only at the breakfast he did not want to eat and Sythian was laughing to himself, again that **

_**(Impression)**_

**Feeling when Sythian smiled at her. Scorpio too had a similar **_**(Impression)**_

**Feeling, even though he was not looking at anything but his breakfast.**

**Junaye, Grey and Kalatay were not enjoying being locked in The Mansion's library with Professor Leon Hojo. He was pacing in front of them smiling, his eyes glittering with triumph. "First of all, I didn't think I would ever see the once powerful and feared Grey McCormick…pathetic creature." He snarled and spat at Grey before turning to Kalatay and Junaye and saying " Now we take you all back to Neo-Midgar and do some tests, see if we can find out exactly what you two are!" with that he laughed and walked off and leaving the three of them alone in the library.**

"**Well what do we do now hot shot?" Grey said rolling his eyes at Junaye. Junaye had no idea what to do, he looked around the room, both exits were blocked. "We go to Neo-Midgar" Junaye said quietly looking at his feet. "That's it?!" Grey cried in outrage, "You're not going to do anything? You're just going to sit there?" Grey said as he walked up behind Junaye. Junaye still said nothing; there was nothing he could do.**

**The Four Children finished eating and continued up the Nibel Mountains. They had been walking for only a few minutes and MoriKai was already complaining. "These packs are so damn heavy!" she yelled as she adjusted her backpack. The others laughed, Scorpio turned to say something but he was interrupted by a loud roar. "That could only belong to a Dragon" Kaworu said, his eyes lighting up.**

**The Turks were almost at the reactor when they heard the godless roar. "What the fuck was that?" Reno said jumping out of skin. "That would be their Back Dragon Reno" TsengZu said pushing his way to the front of the line. "Let's get into the reactor before it does shall we?" TsengZu said gesturing them towards the reactor. The others rushed into the Reactor, TsengZu walked casually in behind them. The Reactor was huge, they had no idea where to start looking, "Helana and Reno, you take the upper levels, Rude and Saito you take the mid level and I shall take the Basement levels… well?" TsengZu was getting impatient.**

**The Four Children were running at top speed in the direction of the almighty roar. They all skidded to a halt when the enormous black dragon came crashing down in front of them. Sythian and Scorpio drew their weapons first and moved in for the attack immediately. Kaworu was next and MoriKai stood frozen on the spot for a second of two. The Dragon swung its tail in MoriKai's direction, she tried to jump but she couldn't move, she shut her eyes to prepare for the impact, but the only impact was Scorpio picking her up and dragging her onto the Dragon's back. **

**She tried to thank him but he bounded off towards the Dragon's head. Kaworu was holding the Dragon's attention while Sythian worked his behind it, MoriKai had no idea what was going on, but nevertheless she too ran towards the Dragon's head. Scorpio jumped off and landed next to Kaworu on the ground, MoriKai however pulled her Buster Sword from her back and flipped high into the Air, her sword glowing red at the peak of the flip, she drove it down through the Black Dragon's neck, she landed crouching on the ground and the Dragon's head slid off slowly, before landing on the ground with and almighty thud.**

**Sythian glared at her, he was supposed to finish the Black Dragon. "Why do you disobey Hojo's orders Valentine?" he hissed at her, re-sheathing his Mesamune. She turned to him as he approached her, when they were face to face she glared into his eyes, "I didn't know Sythian, I never meant to disobey orders I will tell Hojo and The President that myself" she hissed in reply. She turned and walked over to stand with Scorpio and Kaworu.**

**Sythian drew his Mesamune and charged towards MoriKai, at the last second Scorpio drew his Mesamunay and flipped over her; he blocked Sythian's attack and moved in for one of his own. Sythian kicked his Sword as he swung and in return swung at his neck, Scorpio kicked back and landed a kick straight in Sythian's ribs, it was then that Kaworu Saiga stepped in. He dashed forward in-between the two and yelled "STOP!" Sythian and Scorpio both stopped and looked at Kaworu, "Look at this!" he said excitedly holding up what looked like…Materia.**

**TsengZu had been wandering through the Basement Levels for around three hours now and had still found nothing, not even a light switch. He had a Torch but it was running low on battery and he had no idea where he was going or where he came form as it was. His PHS wasn't working so he didn't really have much choice but to keep looking.**

**Rude and Saito had been searching through everything for a key to the back room of the Mid Levels of the Reactor for about three hours now and had still not found a thing, they were running out places to look. For some reason neither of their PHS would Work.**

**Helana and Reno had been arguing with each other for about three hours now for the Code to the Safe in the Third Office on the Upper Levels and had still come up with nothing, they of course hadn't tried much but, nevertheless they had still come with nothing and were getting tired of doing so, but for some strange reason the Elevator wasn't working.**

**Hojo had been listening to the Four Children for about three hours now and he was liking what he heard, "You are a very interesting girl MoriKai, very interesting indeed" he smiled, but, his smiled faded when he heard the Lion say "Do you think that's them?" it was looking at Grey and the other one., it seemed panicked. 'Good' he thought 'That's exactly what you should be' his smile grew wider.**

**Junaye looked at Kalatay and shrugged, Grey however turned around and whispered "I believe it is, but it isn't like we can do anything about it" and walked to the edge of the cell. Kalatay followed but Junaye still just stood there, for some strange reason his Feet didn't work.**

**The Four Children all looked at the Materia in awe; it was a shiny piece of unprocessed Black Materia. "What the fuck is going on here? You don't get Materia from killing a Monster or anything else for that matter, well…not unless you steal it, and don't anyone say the Black Dragon dropped it because if it had the Black Materia, it would have used it by now" Sythian said in one breath. Scorpio and Kaworu wanted to answer but for some strange reason their mouths didn't work.**

**MoriKai wanted to tell them what had happened, but she also knew Hojo was listening to them, "Well I have no idea either so I suggest we take it back to the President and the Professor and see what they think about it ok?" she said before starting to walk back to Nibel. **

**Kaworu shrugged and followed her, Scorpio and Sythian glared at each other once more then started to follow Kaworu and Valentine back to Nibel. They weren't walking for long before they caught up to the other Two Children and it wasn't long before the Four Children walked back to the cave they had slept in the night before and set up camp.**

**Grey and Kalatay were finally beginning to see why Junaye wanted to go back to Neo-Midgar, they agreed it was a good idea so the three of them sat down quietly with smirks on their faces and waited for the Four Children to return to Nibel. Hojo sat at his table trying his hardest to ignore them.**

**Sythian had not said anything but it was clear he wasn't going to sleep in the same place as Valentine, so he and Kaworu had left the cave to find somewhere else to sleep. Scorpio had not spoken to Valentine since he had twice saved her life, he ate in silence, facing away from her. She stood up and walked over to him.**

**She sat back to back with him, "Scorpio…Why did you save me today?" she asked quietly, he did not reply. She waited a few minutes, still he did not reply. She went to get up, "I did what I was ordered to do, Valentine. Sythian is not someone I like to fight, he is after all my brother, but orders are orders" he threw his plate and cutlery to the floor and stood up.**

"**Well… I still owe you thanks, hey that reminds me, Kaworu gave me this to hold on to but as repayment for you saving my life I will entrust it to you my dear Scorpio" MoriKai said producing the shining hunk of Black Materia from her pack and placing it in his hand. She turned and walked over to her bed then, undid her boots and climbed into it. After making sure no one could see her, she rubbed her hands clean, she didn't like the feel of that Materia, it felt cold, lifeless somehow, she dismissed her thoughts as paranoia and fell asleep.**

**Sythian and Kaworu had found a much smaller cave higher up the Mountain, they had been in bed for quite some time now, Sythian had not spoken much, he had complained about Valentine mostly, Kaworu had only really come with him because he didn't feel it was right to leave any one of the other Four Children alone. He was still awake and staring at the stars wondering what Valentine was.**

**When the power came back to everything the Turks all reunited outside the Reactor. "Did anybody find anything?" Rukaye said exhausted, the others said nothing, they simply shook their heads. "Alright then, Lets get back to Nibel then shall we?" he looked around looking for objection, when he saw their was none he nodded and begun his slow hike back down the Nibel mountains.**

**Sythian awoke in the morning to find Kaworu downstairs having breakfast with the other Two. He entered the cave angrily and glared at Scorpio and Valentine before sitting down and making his breakfast. Scorpio sat between him and Valentine, his eyes kept flicking from Sythian to Valentine. Sythian smiled and this time everyone in the cave got that feeling**

_**(Impression) **_

**Scorpio saw Valentine recoil out of the corner of his eye, 'something's not right here, what the hell has gotten into me? I'm more concerned with protecting her…' his thoughts trailed off when Valentine stood up.**

"**Did you hear that?" she whispered, Scorpio nodded and stood up beside her, Kaworu and Sythian followed. "Well I may have lost the fight Reno but it certainly isn't my fault those idiot kids sent us on a wild goose chase, is it boss?" it was Helana, Rukaye said nothing, Helana questioned him again, "Boss?" "I don't care Helana, Reno will you just drop it, we are almost back at Nibel"**

"**Its only Rukaye and his merry band of assholes" Scorpio said picking up his pack. "Where are you going?" MoriKai asked him half angrily, Scorpio simply smiled a cheeky grin, his eyes glittering he jumped off the cave entrance's edge and in front of Rukaye TsengZu with his Mesamunay drawn.**

**He swung forward after flashing a quick smile to Rukaye, Rukaye parried the blow with his cattle prod, Scorpio swung again and again, he slashed at Rukaye furiously, only to be blocked every time, he baked up from Rukaye and charged in for a high attack, at the last second he jumped over Rukaye and landed with tip of his Mesamunay in the small of TsengZu's back.**

"**Well done Kaiba, well done, but I do believe the element of surprise is better used like THIS!" as he spoke he kicked Scorpio in the stomach, Scorpio skidded backward a little, shook it off and came running in holding his Mesamunay like a Joust, again he flipped at the last second, this time though he used his sword like a pole to launch himself straight into the air, at the peak of his flip his sword glowed Black then he brought it down as hard as he could, Rukaye jumped out of the way just in time. Scorpio landed and split the ground in fur different directions.**

**He pulled the Mesamunay out of the ground and stood at the ready. "Easy Kaiba, easy, it is clear who is victorious, no need to continue, we were walking back to Nibel would you and the others care to join us?" Rukaye said picking himself up off the ground. Scorpio looked back up at the others, Kaworu and Sythian were already climbing down the rope to the ground but Valentine was nowhere to be seen.**

**She was in-fact making sure they had everything once she was sure, she backed up a little and ran towards the edge, at the last second she jumped and went into a front flip, she was floating through the air rather than falling, she landed lightly next to Scorpio in a crouch.**

**Scorpio was (at least in his mind) the only one who had seen her jump, she had seemed to slow time as she fell, but god damn she had looked good doing it. After landing next to him she had smiled at him and walked off. He shook his head and followed.**

**In no time at all, the Four Children in accompaniment with the Turks were all back at Nibel. The Heads of each Shin-ra Division were there, right down to Scrimguer. "Well done my Children, Valentine, take the Materia to the Lab, the rest of you come with me." Hojo gestured the boys towards the Inn.**

**MoriKai nodded and put her hand out to Scorpio, he stared at her gloved palm for a moment then realized what she wanted, he rummaged around in his pack and pulled out the Materia, he placed it in her hand and curled her fingers over it, he smiled at her and walked away.**

**She turned and walked towards the Mansion, as she walked down the long spiral staircase to the Basement she couldn't get Scorpio's image out of her mind, the way his eyes seemed to shine when he smiled at her, she was smiling, although she didn't realize it, well at least not until someone spoke to her.**

"**Hey! Will you get us outta here?" MoriKai jumped and almost knocked Hojo's paperwork from the desk. She turned to see a small lioness, a man in a black cloak and a rather large and scarred graying old man. "What are you doing in there?" she asked as she approached their cell. "Hojo threw us in here. He wants to take us to Neo-Midgar and do experiments on us!" It was the Lioness who had been talking.**

"**Please, I know it's against your orders but please help us, if we were you and you were us we'd help you!" Junaye said as he walked from the back of the cell to the front. MoriKai wasn't sure what to do, if she disobeyed orders, he might kill her but then he might kill these 'people' for no reason at all. She looked back at the table, there was a large gold key on it, she picked up the key and placed it just outside the bars. "That's all I can do, and I didn't even do that, just don't get caught again." She paid them no more mind and left the Lab.**

**Junaye stuck his hand through the bars as soon as she left and grabbed the key. "I'd say that was Valentine, she seems nice enough but then with the Shin-ra things are never what they seem" he said as he bent around to unlock the cell door. "C'mon let's get out of here, we'll go back to NM and wait for them there." He said as he opened a small window at the back of the Lab, the others agreed and quickly clambered out the window.**

**Sythian had seen Valentine give the vermin the key and he stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Who's side are you on?" he said glaring into her eyes. "I take no side, I have loyalty to those I am ordered to and why are you down here anyway?" She replied defiantly. "I go where I choose to go, the only reason I haven't separated your head from your body yet is because Hojo needs you, the day you are expendable is the day you will be expended Valentine and I promise you it will be by my hand!" he said taking a step forward so they were nose to nose (with a great height difference of course). **

**Valentine's hands had been reaching for her Buster Sword, just as Sythian's had been reaching for his Mesamune, they would have fought had they not been interrupted. "What's all this about?" Shera said running the rest of the way down the stairs. Both MoriKai and Sythian's hands dropped and they turned to stand side by side to face Shera. "Nothing was going on Shera, we were just talking." MoriKai said immediately.**

"**Well the Professor needs to give you both your assignments so we can all leave" Shera said taking in Valentine's flushed appearance out of the corner of her eye. "Yes M'aam" they both said together before following Shera up the stairs. Once they were all inside the Inn they were lead upstairs to the conference room.**

**Hojo, TsengZu and The President were all sitting down around a table, they gesture the Children to sit opposite them. "Now first of all, I know that you Four don't want to be split and that's why we have done our best to keep you near each other at the very least." The Children all looked at each other, what did he mean split up?**

"**Kaworu and Sythian you will be going around the world and fighting any large monsters you may need to, in order to protect Shin-ra's voters of course and whilst doing this you will also be searching for something for us, Karli will brief you on that later, now as for you Kaiba, you will be assisting Rukaye and his team with their task, and lastly Valentine, you will go back to your previous assignment of guarding the President… there is something else you should all know." Hojo rose from his chair and went to a large black suitcase in the corner of the room.**

**He returned holding four patches and four brand new PHS, "You will all be assigned to a division, it is you division to run as you please, as long as you obey and stay within your orders of course." He handed Sythian a red, white and black PHS and a patch matching the PHS, "Your Division will be The Alpha Division, you will oversee and regulate the other Divisions when necessary." He beamed at Sythian and moved to Kaworu. **

**He handed Kaworu a White patch and matching PHS. "Your Division will be The White Division; your Division will assist Alpha Division when necessary." He beamed at Kaworu and moved to Scorpio. He handed him a Black patch and PHS, "Your Division will be The Black Division, you will be briefed on your purpose later" He did not smile at Scorpio.**

**He handed Valentine a Red patch and PHS, "Your Division will be The Red Division, you too will be briefed on your purpose later" he Beamed at Valentine harder than he had the others and his eyes glittered with greed. "Now you will all be leaving in your separate transports and will not see each other until the Shin-ra Gala Ball, you will be notified when it is being held, now say your goodbyes and get going." The President, Hojo and TsengZu all left the room.**

"**I have nothing to say to either of you, Kaworu; I will be in the transport." Sythian said darkly before leaving the room. "Well I guess I'll see you at the Ball bro and Valentine, take care of yourself" Kaworu said before dashing after Sythian.**

**MoriKai turned to Scorpio and looked into his eyes. "Thanks again for saving me…twice; I guess I won't have you to save me anymore." She said with a small laugh, "I think you should have this" he said placing something in her palm and closing her fingers around it. "It has gotten me out of some tight spots but I think you'll need it more than me, I can't keep the Turks waiting I'll see you at the Ball…MoriKai" he smiled at her again and before she could say another word he left the Inn.**

**Valentine looked at what he had placed inside her hand, it was spiked wrist guard, and a note. She unfolded the note and read it:**

**V,**

**I got this when I made it to First Class, it has a harpoon inside, it operates through neural connectors…anyway I thought after the fight with the Black Dragon that you might need it more than I do, take care of yourself.**

**Scorpio.**

**She hugged the note to her chest then tucked it into her pocket. She clipped the wrist guard/harpoon onto her wrist and ran downstairs to jump into her transport.**

**Junaye, Grey and Kalatay however had snuck out of the Basement and hidden themselves by clinging to the underneath of various Shin-ra cars just before One of the Four Children came storming out of the Inn. He was walking towards the car Junaye was strapping himself onto. After strapping himself in he looked to see who was coming towards him, he was tall with black dreadlocks, his eyes were the bluest Junaye had ever seen and they were very angry. He had a Mesamune on his back…and he was wearing a Black Cape… that's when it clicked. "Sythian?! The First Child, it is good to see you again…alive" he exclaimed in very ****very**** quiet awe.**

**That was when he had the strangest feeling**

_**(Impression)**_

**He didn't know exactly what it was but he didn't like it. "I should tear her apart, that was MY Black Dragon, they put it here for ME! I was supposed to slay it and create the Materia but apparently she can do it as well…then again we'll see" Sythian said quietly after walking over to the car, then he smiled and again Junaye got that feeling**

_**(Impression)**_

**He shuddered and pulled himself into the bottom of the car, even strapped in there was no guarantee he would stay put, so he needed to concentrate.**

**Kalatay and Grey were underneath a car closer to the Inn and had seen the First of The Four Children come storming out. Grey had finally almost strapped Kalatay to the car when she jumped, making him lose his grip. He went to speak but she was pointing, he followed her finger. "Sythian?! That's impossible" Grey said a little too loudly for his own liking. "He's going to the car Jun is under" Kalatay whispered, Grey gave her a 'well duh' look and hoped she didn't see it. "Well I guess that means I better-" Grey was cut off by the Inn door opening.**

**It was the Second Child, Kaworu, Junaye, Grey and Kalatay all knew this from first glance, he was of medium height, his eyes were blue but not as blue as Sythian's and his hair was almost the length of his chin. He was dressed in an all Black SOLDIER uniform signifying he was Special Forces, the same as Sythian, except he had a White patch on his right breast pocket.**

**Kaworu had more or less chased Sythian out of the Inn but by the time he got outside he couldn't see where he had gone, he walked into the center of Nibel and the ring of Shin-ra cars, he looked around aimlessly a few times and then just stood there looking bewildered. After a few more minutes of this, Sythian opened the door to the car he was in, Kaworu smiled and ran to the car relieved.**

"**What's going on with you,**** Valentine and Kaiba, Sythian?" he demanded after jumping and shutting the door behind him. "****That**** Kaworu, is none of your business, what is your business however, is me" Sythian replied. Kaworu said nothing and simply waited for Sythian to continue. "I don't know how and I don't know why but somehow **_**She**_** can do the same thing I have been told I can do, that thing is to create Materia from the slaying of any one thing, this has taken me sometime to develop of course."**

**Sythian looked up at Kaworu to see he was flabbergasted, Sythian chuckled at this and a smile appeared on his face. "Did you not notice how much more often we have been gaining Materia from the things we slaughter?" Kaworu nodded at him still flabbergasted. "This has been occurring due to me developing my ability…that is why **_**I**_** was supposed to slay the Black Dragon, but somehow **_**She**_** did it" Sythian had said this part a little to Darkly for Kaworu liking so he backed away a little. "That is neither here nor there…the important thing is, that is why we are here…not to 'protect the Shin-ra voters'" he wiggled his fingers in quotation marks as he said this. "We are now Materia Hunters Kaworu!" he said with a manic smile.**

**Grey took off as soon as the coast was clear, he darted under the nearest car he could find, and just in the nick of time he dived underneath before the Inn door opened again. This time it was the Third Child, Scorpio Kaiba, almost identical to Sythian, only one exception, his hair was red not black, he even had the same dreadlocks. Scorpio had stopped before getting in the car and looked back at the Inn for a minute or two then gotten into the car.**

**After walking outside Scorpio had thought about Valentine again, not for any real reason and so he turned to the Inn and watched the window for the staircase landing, hoping to see her, when he didn't, he shrugged it off and jumped in the car. Rukaye TsengZu, Reno and Rude were all sitting in the car.**

"**Kaiba, it is good to have you with us, but now that you are under my command-" Rukaye had begun but not been allowed to finish. "I am under no one's orders as of now, I may be working with you TsengZu, but I take orders from the Professor and The President, no one else" Scorpio said grabbing the front of TsengZu's shirt. **

**Valentine came bursting out of the Inn a few minutes later, she ran out to car marked President Kusani Shin-ra and jumped into it. After that the cars started and they took off. Valentine couldn't help but think of Scorpio. The way he wielded that Mesamunay and the fact that for no real reason he had saved her life…twice, but there was something else about him…something familiar.**

**Kaworu and Sythian were sitting in silence, Kaworu kept glancing at Sythian out of the corner of his eye. "What?" Sythian said as he stared out the window. "I don't understand Sythian, what did you mean when you said they are not like us?" Kaworu said his brow furrowing. Sythian did not reply, he simply smiled and shook his head. "You will understand in time Kaworu"**

**Junaye gripped tightly to the underneath of the car, he could see Kalatay clinging tightly to the underneath of The President's Car and Grey clinging to the car The Second Child and the Turks had gotten into, he also saw the blinkers of the cars when they got to Costa Del, the others were turning off. His eyes went wide as he was dragged towards Gold Saucer and the Coral Overpass and the others were driven into Costa.**

**Kalatay's heart was pounding, she had just watched Junaye be driven away towards the Coral Overpass. Grey and herself however were driven into Costa Del and into the Cargo bay of the Cargo Ship. Grey un-strapped himself and then moved over to free Kalatay. "Where do you think Jun went?" she said as he untied her. "How the hell should I know? Look Kay it's as simple as this, Jun is not here but we are and we need to figure out a way to get off this damn boat when it gets to sure without being seen and still track our prospective cars ok?" he said sternly as he untied the last knot.**

**Scorpio was not comfortable; he was surrounded by people he did not like or want to like. He got out of the car and walked to the Passenger cabin of the Cargo Ship without waiting for TsengZu or any of the others and sat next to an open window. To his surprise Valentine came and sat next to him. "Hey, thanks for the harpoon" she said as soon as she sat down. "No problem, like I said I figure your gonna need it more than I do" there was no real emotion in his voice. **

**Junaye was not happy; he had no idea where he was goin or how in the hell he was gonna be able to free himself with no one noticing. More than that, he wished he could hear what they were talking about in the car. He had seen the look in Kay's eyes when they had parted, she was scared, and truth be known, so was he.**

**Rukaye and the others decided they would rather stand on the deck. Reno, Rude and Helana approached Rukaye as he overlooked the sea. "Why is he here Rukaye? Obviously he isn't Turks Material so why are we babysitting him?" It was Helana who decided to voice their collective view. Rukaye turned to them with a serious look on his face. " He, like us, is here to protect her" he said pointing to Valentine who was now on the upstairs Deck smoking a cigarette. The others turned and glanced quickly, then gave him yet another questioning look, he sighed, "Alright…I'll explain…"**

**Kusani Shin-ra, Heidegger, Hojo, Greeves, Scrimguer and Shera were all sitting in the Conference Cabin on the Cargo Ship. Shera was not very happy with Hojo, he had used the Children, all Four of them and he had been using them since day one…and her too. They were not people but pawns, Shera was gradually beginning to see things for how they really were, and she didn't like it. She politely excused herself from the meeting and walked into the Ladies' Room. She locked herself in a stall and begun to cry.**

**Valentine was on her way to tell the President that they would be arriving soon when she heard the crying coming from the Ladies' Room. She opened the door and stuck her head in. "Hello?... Shera is that you?" she asked as she stuck the length of her body into the room. "MoriKai?" a teary voice replied from the middle stall.**

**The door to the stall opened and a watery eyed Shera was standing before MoriKai. "What's the matter?" MoriKai said putting her arm around Shera's shoulders. "It's about you and the other Three Children… Hojo is-" Shera couldn't finish because Karli Heidegger walked into the bathroom. "Shera…we were wondering what happened to you" after speaking to Shera as if she were a child she turned to MoriKai. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing the President's bags Valentine" she said almost disgusted. MoriKai nodded at her and turned to Shera. "We're not your concern Shera; we can take care of ourselves." She smiled and walked out.**

'**What were you about to tell her Shera?" Karli demanded, her green eyes filling with contempt. "What I tell my Children is of no concern to you Karli!" Shera yelled attempting to push past Karli. "Oh but my dear girl, it is of our concern, These Children were created for our purpose and to serve our cause, you will not interfere!" Karli yelled before storming out of the bathroom.**

**Kalatay and Grey were busy going through people's luggage looking for clothes to wear. Kalatay stopped and turned to Grey. "You have any Mimas Greens?" she said out of the blue. "What!? Why?" he said astonished that she would be thinking about food at a time like this. "If I have some Mimas Greens I should be able to activate this Transform Materia I found, Dad says it will make me appear human" Grey stood there gaping at her for a moment and then rifled around his pockets. "Whatta ya know" he said pulling a minute bushel of Mimas Greens from his pocket and passing them to Kalatay.**

**Scorpio was still sitting in the Passenger Cabin by the same open window when Rukaye sat down next to him. "Kaiba, you and I have known each other quite some time now and I think it's time we were honest with each other, My men and I don't want you here, you've made it very clear that you don't want to be here so we need to figure something out" Rukaye was not happy to be the one having this conversation but he had a better chance than anyone else. "What are our orders?" Scorpio said still looking out the open window. "To protect The Fourth Child" this caught Scorpio's attention; he turned to Rukaye with disbelief. "Me and the Men figure, if we're all here for the same reason…let's just do our jobs…whatta ya think?" he awaited Scorpio's reply eagerly.**

**Junaye was able to free himself once the car stopped and it was clear there was no one around. He stood up and looked around. He recognized the town, it was Gongaga. "What would he be doing here?" he whispered to himself, then he saw the black cape disappearing up the path to the Defunct Reactor. Junaye kept his distance just enough not to be seen…or so he thought.**

**Scorpio's ears had begun to ring again, the pounding had started and the world had begun to fade. He was in the nothingness again, and again that voice from somewhere deep inside spoke to him.**

"_**Keep her close Scorpio Kaiba, you are going to need her" the voice said almost tauntingly**_

"**Why? She is of no real use to me" he replied swimmingly.**

"_**Ha ha, that is what you think now…but I know better, you need her because the two of you are those chosen…" the voice trailed off**_

**Valentine had only just entered the Conference Cabin when the ringing and pounding started. She dropped to her knees and the world disappeared.**

_**When the world came back, she was standing on an Alter, P**__**raying, she watched someone approach her, she saw it was Scorpio. He was running towards her, he looked very angry, but she still looked at him, smiling serenely…again darkness…**_

_**Then**_

**The real world came back to her and everyone was standing around her. Hojo helped her to her feet. "Madam President we will be arriving in Junon shortly, I will prepare your things" she bowed to the President and left the room.**

**Sythian and Kaworu had been at the Reactor less than five minutes before Sythian stopped dead. "We're being followed Kaworu" he said with a smile. Junaye had heard him say this and tensed up, he was hidden on a branch in a tree and was worried they would see him. ****"Really? ****I didn't hear anything" Saiga said looking around. Junaye stayed as still as he could.**

"**Never mind him, we'll see him again later anyway, plus this is a very intriguing business, wouldn't you say?" Sythian remarked with a smirk before walking into what was left of the Reactor. "Whoa!" Kaworu gasped in amazement, the entire wall of the Reactor was covered with Materia of different types. Kaworu begun to unpack his tools. "No, it's not here, c'mon Kaworu; it's onto Cosmo we go!" Sythian said after only a few seconds. Junaye's heart leapt in his chest.**

**When the ship arrived in Junon everybody was forced off the boat by pushy Shin-ra Military, the last two off the ship were a Graying old man and a woman who was having serious trouble keeping her balance. Scorpio eyed them suspiciously as they walked past him. Valentine recognized one of them from Nibel. She excused herself from the President's company and rushed after him.**

"**I'm glad you made it out ok, where are the others?" she said quietly as she walked behind him. "Kalatay is right beside me, she used a Transform Materia so she would appear human but Jun… he was on the bottom of Sythian's Car" He muttered before grabbing the woman next to him and rushing towards an empty taxi. **

"**Scorpio?! Can you hear me?!" Rukaye was standing over the top of Scorpio who had suddenly and for no apparent reason collapsed. Scorpio shook his head and stood up. "Yeah that's fine, we'll work together in peace…for now…" Scorpio said getting up and walking towards the door, he turned in the doorway "just remember to stay out of my way TsengZu" he finished before turning and walking down the stairs.**

**Sythian and Kaworu were half way to Cosmo when Junaye finally caught up to them, he had gotten side tracked. Along his way he had discovered a note, according to it The First and Second Child were supposed to be going back to Neo-Midgar but were supposed to lead him off first. He had walked back towards Neo-Midgar for over half an hour before he realized they had tricked him but as he could be exceptionally fast when he wanted to be, he had caught up to them fairly quickly.**

**MoriKai returned to the President's side and apologized for leaving; she helped the President into her car and hopped in behind her. "You will be assigned a new mission when we return to Midgar Valentine; I shall be staying there in the safety of my office." The President said calmly as the car started. **

**Scorpio and the Turks got into the car in silence, once they were inside, only Rukaye and Scorpio spoke. "Yes Rukaye, I saw Valentine speak to the old guy and the drunk bitch, before you ask and no I have no idea why" Scorpio said as Rukaye opened his mouth to speak.**

"**That wasn't was I was going to say Kaiba…I was going to say that we are heading back to N-M and once we get there you and Valentine will be assigned a mission, when you are given your new orders DO NOT forget your previous ones…they are the most important part of it ok?" Rukaye said in a friendly yet warning fashion.**

**Grey and Kalatay had jumped in a Taxi and headed back to Midgar. "That was rude Grey! She was gonna help us you know!" Kalatay said as they left Junon. "What was I supposed to do Kay? Stand there and have a friendly long chat with a SOLDIER when we're wanted by Shin-ra Personnel Internationally?" he whispered to her as the cabby eyed them a little suspiciously. Grey nodded towards him and Kalatay nodded back. They rode the rest of the way to Midgar in silence.**

**Sythian and Kaworu arrived in Cosmo in the late afternoon, the people of Cosmo were happy to greet them, as they did almost anyone who showed up there. Sythian smiled at them all when he entered the camp. "Hello, I am Sythian Head of Shin-ra's Special Forces First Class SOLDIER Divisions. This is Kaworu Saiga, my Second in command, we are here on Shin-ra orders to search for something Confidential, here is all the paperwork, your co-operation would be greatly appreciated" he handed the Elders the contract, they signed it with smiles and welcomed them to stay.**

**Junaye got to Cosmo a lot later that night, he crept into Kalatay's place and ran silently up the stairs into Bane's room. "Bane! Bane wake up!" he said in a panicked whisper. Bane opened his green eyes and licked his short furry snout. "What? What? Junaye, whatta ya want?" he said raising his head and then flopping it back down. "Is there two men here? One in a black cape the other in a white one?" Junaye asked in a rush. **

**Bane's eyes opened and he sat bolt up right, "yeah why?" he said feeling guilt creep up the back of his neck. "That was the First and Second Child Bane! What did they want?" Junaye said shaking the fairly large lion like creature by the Shoulders. "They wanted us to sign a contract so they could dig for something **

**Confidential, we all read the contract, they promised they wouldn't hurt us as long as we didn't interfere Jun, it's not like the last time ok, geez, you and Dad are just the same" Bane said before falling back to sleep.**

**MoriKai and The President arrived in Neo-Midgar just as the Sun was setting. MoriKai helped the President to her office and sat down opposite her at her desk. "Valentine, due to the fact that we have arrived in Neo-Midgar so late, you must be awake and in my office at 0600 sharp for briefing, do you understand?" The President said as a small smile crossed her lips. "Yes Ma'am, I do, my I be excused, I wish to go to my quarters and get some rest Ma'am" she said with a short salute. The President nodded and turned her chair to face the City.**

**Scorpio and the Turks arrived back a lot later that night. The Sun was long gone from the sky as they crept around the back of Shin-ra HQ to get to their small lot of apartments. They all piled into the one on the top floor. "Ok, This is how it is, Scorpio Kaiba is leaving us tomorrow, to pursue something bigger than we could ever imagine, but, we are still under orders to supervise you, I don't know why but we are, we will keep our distance but that's how it is." Rukaye said as they all sat and had a cigarette in the dim light of a lounge room. The others nodded, stood up and left.**

**Scorpio and Rukaye sat there for a minute, staring at each and smoking. "Where's my room TsengZu?" Scorpio asked as he put his cigarette out. "Your sitting in it Kaiba, Sleep well you have to be up at 0600 in The President's Office for briefing, night" Rukaye said with a smile as he flicked off the light.**

**MoriKai walked silently to her quarters, she opened her door and flicked on her light, as she was getting changed she thought of Scorpio again, the way he smiled, there was something about him that made him important, although she was slightly attracted to him...it wasn't about that. She shook her head and finished getting dressed, she had to stop thinking about Scorpio Kaiba, she had a new assignment to deal with tomorrow. She took her hair out and brushed it, as she lay in her bed she felt squeamish and couldn't help but wonder why.**

**Leon Hojo was pacing around his Lab, he knew exactly who his those Specimens and exactly who let them escape, he was only waiting on his DNA results to prove it. "Valentine, I will not be betrayed, especially not by my own children… Sythian, I am sorry I doubted you, I won't doubt you again" he smiled and his eyes lit up as he tore the results from his printer.**

**Scorpio was lying on TsengZu's couch in his lounge room. He was uncomfortable and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Valentine, there was just something about her that made her important, he didn't know what and although he was slightly attracted to her…it wasn't about that. He hated being moved around all the time, he sighed and looked at the time, 0200 he rolled over and attempted to get some kind of sleep.**

**Leon Hojo couldn't sleep, he had realized that without Valentine the Materia Hunt was over, he needed them both, one was no good without the other. After many hours of pacing around his quarters he decided it was best not to do anything about his present situation yet, he looked at the clock 0201 he had to be up and in The President's office for briefing at 0600. He turned off his light, hid his findings, set his alarm and fell asleep.**

**Junaye did not sleep, he spent his night pacing around Nanaki's Kitchen, he was at a loss as to why The Elders let this happen. His head was spinning, what were those Two Children looking for? Why were they looking for it here? Why was any of this happening? He looked out the window, he could see the sun just starting to rise, Nanaki would be up soon and then Junaye could hopefully get some answers.**

**Grey and Kalatay had arrived in Midgar earlier in the day, they had gone to an Inn owned by someone they knew quite well, he did make his living in Wall Market, but as he said many times, 'A man's gotta make a living somehow, and besides, who else is gonna let you guys stay in there place huh? Let alone for free!' then he would literally snort with laughter. Kalatay didn't like him, but he did have a point, every time he said. **

**Once they were inside the hotel Grey signed the hotel papers with an X and wrote he had paid $500 Gold to Rent room number 617 for as long as he liked. Grey thanked Dyne and walked upstairs, Kalatay trailed quickly behind him. They were safely in the room before either of them said a word. **

**Nanaki awoke, he wasn't in a good mood by any means. The Shin-ra were back and the other Elders were the ones that allowed them to enter! He shook his head and more of his mane fell out, he sighed, he was getting to old to deal with The Shin-ra anymore. He plodded down the stairs and found Junaye sitting in the Kitchen. He smiled**** gratefully****, someone else who had seen it the last time was around, perhaps he could persuade the Elders to change their minds.**

**Junaye jumped to his feet when he saw Nanaki walk into the Kitchen. When Nanaki smiled he rushed over to him. "Why are the Elders allowing this?" he asked frantically. "Let all that wait a minute my friend, I am getting older, and you look like you have been up all night, I will make us a cup of tea and explain." Junaye sat down at the table and eagerly awaited an explanation.**

**As Nanaki made tea he spoke; "Yesterday, a little before dusk, two men in fancy SOLDIER uniforms turned up, one was carrying the Mesamune! They asked the council, in their usual smarmy, sly, slimy Shin-Ra way, if they could 'look around' Cosmo Canyon for Materia, when I asked what kind of Materia they were looking for, Sythian, the one in the Black cape, told me it was classified, the strange thing is…"**

**He gestured Junaye put the pot of tea on the table as he had the cups. After pouring himself a cup he finished. "I felt the same way I did whenever…" Nanaki did not have to finish, Junaye knew exactly what he meant. "They are two of the Four Children, Nanaki! Sythian is the First Child, the other is Kaworu Saiga, he is the Second Child, I have been following them since Hojo reopened the Mansion in Nibel, I will watch them here as well, as for Kalatay…"**

**Scorpio woke up a few hours before Dawn, as he usually did, he checked his watch: 04:30. He still felt queasy as hell so he tried to go back to sleep. After a half an hour of tossing and turning he decided to look for TsengZu's T.V. Remote. He looked for fifteen minutes, when he couldn't find it he just went back to laying on TsengZu's couch and smoking cigarettes, he lasted three cigarettes before she entered his mind again. He sat up and put his cigarette out angrily, he checked his watch again, 05:30.**

**MoriKai woke up at 05:00, she got out of bed and made a tea, she sat at her table drinking her tea and smoking her cigarette wondering what her first assignment as a SFFC SOLDIER would be. She put out her cigarette and got her uniform organized and got into the Shower. She was in the middle of washing her hair when he entered her mind again; she smiled as she finished washing her hair and got dressed. She was still smiling as she left her room to go to the President's office, she couldn't get him out of her head. While she waited for the elevator she checked her watch, 05:45**

**Grey and Kalatay woke up at around 05:25, they got their things together and head for the train station. They got to the Sector 6 Train station at 05:35; they then arrived in Sector 8 at 0:55, they ran as fast as they could to Shin-Ra HQ and just managed to hide themselves in their usual place before the guards started Patrol again. Grey checked his watch, 06:00**

**Sythian and Kaworu did not sleep, Kaworu wanted to but Sythian insisted they mustn't because the terrorist from three years ago was downstairs, he was trying to kill them again so they had to stay alert… just incase. Sythian knew this wasn't true, he could slice Junaye Rubies and all the other pitiful inhabitants of this town without even trying to, but it was amusing to watch Kaworu, he couldn't help but laugh.**

**Kaworu was tired, but he couldn't sleep, if he slept… he was sweating, he was shaking, he felt sick to the pit of his stomach, if Sythian could be beaten, he was doomed, he tried to drink a glass of water and dropped it, he was so stressed he began to cry. He thought he might have heard Sythian laugh, no, it was the maniac downstairs. Sythian came to him with a comforting smile and assured it him it was alright now, the sun was up, he couldn't get to them in the daylight, too many witnesses. He checked his watch, 06:05**

**Kusani Shin-ra's office was crowded, On the right of her desk, stood Kali Heidegger and Rukaye TsengZu, On the left of her desk stood Hojo, Shera, Scarlet and Scrimguer, in front of her stood Scorpio Kaiba and MoriKai Valentine. She sipped her Martini before speaking. "Scorpio, MoriKai." She stopped and waited for their salute, which to her pleasure they did immediately. "Everybody in this room has known you a long time and we have all decided that we want to trust you with this MOST important task, We want you to find…The Holy Materia" she smiled at their reactions.**

**Scorpio was puzzled, why did they think this girl was ready to go out their on her own? 'She's hardly a quick thinker, well I guess everyone has to learn sometime' he thought before readjusting his posture and coming back to reality. **

**MoriKai was very worried, she was not ready to go out on her own, Nibel was proof enough of that, She shook her head and looked back at the President. ****"M'aam****, will we be traveling with any companions?" she asked hoping the answer would be yes.**

**Kusani shook her head and laughed; "No Valentine, It will be just the two of you" she smiled once again. Scorpio wasn't feeling queasy anymore, but that was because he didn't want to be partnered with Valentine, not yet, not until she had experience, but it was the President's orders so he had to. MoriKai was relieved and excited she was going to be spending at least a little while with Scorpio alone. Everyone else in the room smiled at them, "Here is a list of your assignments, your first assignment is Kalm, I believe" The President said, as she handed them a large yellow envelope.**

**Grey and Kalatay had been sitting out the front of Shin-Ra HQ for almost an hour now and Kalatay was starting to get uncomfortable and**** whiney****, Grey was hot and ignorant, they would wait as long as it takes he kept telling her. A short time later, The Third Child and some fat guy came out of the building and walked towards the train station. They followed them and waited for the train, trying to remain inconspicuous.**

"**What about her?" Nanaki asked looking worried, "I assume she and Grey are in Neo-Midgar, I just don't know for sure that's all. ****Sorry to worry you Old man, I'm going to the bar for a Candle! ****Care to join me?" Junaye said smiling and winking. "No, I can't say I will join you, Bane will be up soon and uh…I have to argue with him a little more about The Shin-Ra Agreement, I'll see you later though Jun." With that all said and done, Junaye left and went to the Cosmo Candle for a cocktail.**

**It had been a few hours since Sythian and Kaworu had left what the people of Cosmo called an Inn. They had already looked in most of the places you would be likely to find Materia and found nothing. They then decided it was time to search the sealed up cave near the Item Shop, after talking with all the Elders in the room of Elders they went to see the stubborn Lion and his Son.**

**Nanaki was having no luck changing Bane's mind on what was going on in Cosmo, Bane just kept repeating the same things others said in the past and he kept stressing they had promised not to hurt anyone in Cosmo. Nanaki had given up, just as Bane was about to walk out the door, someone knocked on it.**

**As MoriKai and Scorpio were walking to the elevator they heard footsteps, someone was running after them, they turned to see Hojo racing down the hallway. He stopped just in front of them; "Valentine…You…have new…orders" he puffed. ****"What?!" she cried in outrage, recoiling slightly, she repeated herself in a calmer fashion, "Pardon me Hojo?"**

**Hojo smiled at both of them, "You have new orders Valentine, Kaiba will still be going to Kalm, but you will be staying right here in Neo-Midgar, you will search the Slums" his eyes glittered, the elevator doors opened, "Sir" MoriKai said with a nod and stepped into the elevator, Scorpio said nothing and followed. Hojo stepped in at the last second, "there's only one other thing you need to know." Hojo said as the elevator left the 62****nd**** Floor.**

**Junaye had been relaxing for a while in the Candle, he had several too many of it's famous Cosmo Candles and was very drunk, he had his feet on the table and he was smoking a very large pipe packed to the brim with Weed, but as drunk as he was he knew he saw Kaworu Saiga and Sythian walking towards Nanaki's place, he jumped up to leave, but the barmaids wouldn't let him.**

**Bane turned to his father, "It's them here now, if you just listen to them Dad, you'll see" he turned back and opened the door. "Bane, good to see you again, we need to talk to both you and your father about that cave near the shop, we'd like to check in there if it isn't too much trouble." Sythian said with a smile, Nanaki didn't like that smile, chilled him to the bone it reminded him to much of…**

"**Sure thing Sythian, come on in, you to Kaworu, have a seat" Bane turned and his father was already leaving the room. "Dad, what's wrong…it's not like anyone uses the cave for anything anyway, it just sits there." Bane protested. 'My Father…My real Father, your Grandfather, the Great Warrior Seto is at the end of that cave, he overlooks and protects this Canyon and the people in it! He ALWAYS did and He ALWAYS will!" Nanaki yelled baring his teeth and taking a few more steps towards his Son.**

**MoriKai and Scorpio were waiting in the Lobby for Hojo to return, "Scorpio?" ****MoriKai said without looking at him, "Yeah?" Scorpio replied without looking at her. "I'll miss you, I don't really know why but I know I will, and I just wanted to say thanks again for saving my life twice, I owe you" she whispered as she saw Hojo coming back.**

**Hojo was accompanied by three men, they all walked quickly and quietly, "This is Biggs" Hojo said gesturing to the shorted stockier man on his left. "He will be accompanying Kaiba to Kalm and this is Wedge" he said gesturing to the tall skinny man on his right. "He will be accompanying Valentine to Nibel, and the man behind me is J, he doesn't like to be seen much, he will be your Base of communication while your gone, he will connect you with us and each other, he is our Tech Expert, anyway I guess that's about it, get going Children" Hojo finished by waving Scorpio and Biggs towards the doors and gesturing MoriKai and Wedge towards the other elevators.**

"**Your Father's resting place will not be harmed Nanaki, I assure you, If any harm comes to it, I will personally take care of who ever caused it" Sythian said almost defiantly, "Hmph, this is something I will have to think about, I wish to discuss this with my Son WITHOUT the discomfort of strangers in our home if you don't mind" Nanaki replied trying to sound as hospitable as he could, these two could be Those Chosen after all, but he still didn't like the way he had felt when Sythian had smiled.**

**Sythian and Kaworu bowed and left the house, "What now Sythian?" Kaworu asked "We wait Kaworu, we go for a walk around the Canyon and we come back when he is finished talking to his son" Sythian said after checking whether Rubieus was in earshot, he smiled as he lead Kaworu into the Canyon, he wasn't happy about having to wait but now was not the time, he needed something else first, something other than the Black Materia.**

**Junaye snuck into Nanaki's without being seen, "What's going on? He said as soon as he opened the door, he stepped inside and locked it. "Dad won't let them look into the cave; he says my real Grandfather is protecting us from the end of the cave!" Bane Protested looking at Junaye in disgust. "It's true you know Bane, I have seen him and you could have one day too, but now that the Shin-Ra want in, I don't think opening the cave for any reason would be a good idea, right Nanaki?" Junaye said looking over Bane's shoulder, but Nanaki was gone, "Dad?" Bane said turning around, he turned back at Junaye with the same worried look his face.**

**Grey and Kalatay followed The Third Child and the fat man whose name they had learned was Biggs onto the train. Once they had proper lighting they saw that the Biggs was not fat he was built. They turned to each other with smiles and sat down two seats from Scorpio and Biggs. 'What do you think they're doing? I mean how do we know where they're going? How-" Kalatay was interrupted by an elbow to her ribs. She glanced over Grey's shoulder at The Third Child and Biggs, they were looking in her direction so she quickly snapped her head down next to Grey's.**

**Rukaye and the other Turks had orders to tail and protect The Third Child, they were not in the greatest of moods, they were all tired and hungry and most of them hung-over. They all walked along to the car in silence, they hated having to baby-sit these kids, they always had to baby-sit the kids and the kids were always such assholes about it, take Kaiba for example. Nevertheless they dragged themselves into the car and began their long drive to Kalm.**

**MoriKai did not speak to Wedge at all on the way down in the elevator, she stood there with her arms crossed. "So Valentine, how long were you First Class before you became Special Forces First Class?" he asked trying to make conversation "That really doesn't matter Wedge and I'd really appreciate it if you'd shut the fuck up so I can think" MoriKai replied in the nicest tone she could muster as the elevator plummeted downward.**

**Scorpio and Biggs were not talking Scorpio did not really like him and he didn't care for Heidegger much either, he was just wondering why Hojo had found it so important to separate them, he was not stupid he knew the President had not changed Valentine's orders at the last second, Kusani Shin-Ra cannot stand tardiness.**

**Scorpio turned and saw two people staring at him, they looked like the same people from the Cargo Ship. He dismissed them and put his head back against the window, he didn't want to go to Kalm at all, let alone with Biggs following him. **

"**Listen Jun, if we just let them look around in the cave they'll leave us alone, besides what harm could they possibly do?" Bane asked innocently, Junaye shook his head, "You just don't understand do you Bane? If you sign that agreement The Shin-Ra will have complete and total access to the most sacred part of Cosmo Canyon, they have defiled too many a sacred place with their presence already!" Junaye had ended up yelling, he threw his hands in the air.**

"**You know what Bane, go ahead sign the damn agreement if you want, I know your father won't, even if the council decides they can do without his signature, don't think we're jumping in and saving You oh no, we will be jumping in to save Cosmo!" Junaye spat angrily. Bane recoiled slightly, then turned and went to his room leaving Junaye standing in the Kitchen alone.**

**Rukaye and the others were driving the packed roads of Neo-Midgar trying to stay just far enough behind the Train so they wouldn't be seen until they were out of the city at the very least. "Why can't we go anywhere without you two fighting?" Rukaye said becoming increasingly annoyed; he turned to face Reno and Helana. **

**They looked at him as if they had done nothing wrong, "Hey, She started it Boss" Reno protested pointing in Helana's direction "No I didn't! He started it Boss! He said-" Helana was cut off by a hand from Rukaye, "I don't care who started what, the two of you will not fight unless it's REALLY important even one more time, or both of you will be sent back to Neo-Midgar for Desk jobs ok?" Rukaye said loudly, the car became silent and stayed that way until Kalm.**

**Sythian and Kaworu were sitting on a large outcrop of rock about 50**** metres**** from Cosmo, Sythian saw Nanaki and smiled, the old lion looked furious and full of hatred, Sythian smiled, he had been hoping the Lion would try and attack him, he would enjoy ridding the world of this ignorant creature one and for all he was waiting for it, but then the lion turned around and walked back towards the town centre.**

**MoriKai stepped into the Slums of Neo-Midgar, she had heard about the Slums, crazy and dangerous people, crazy and dangerous place. That was the saying where she was from, but it didn't look that bad to her. She and Wedge stepped out of the elevator and she looked up, she saw that they had stepped out of a pillar, she couldn't see the sky because of the Plate, the Pillar supported the Plate. **

"**Welcome to Sector 7 Valentine, I will show around then leave you to do your job." Wedge said as he unlocked the heavy gates around the pillar. "Fine with me, where do we start?" MoriKai replied, in a cold voice. "We take right to get to the town centre and a left to get to the station, if you need directions ask someone M'aam" Wedge replied before saluting, "Good Luck Valentine" he said before walking off.**

**MoriKai wasn't uncomfortable anymore, she was angry. She marched towards the Town Centre, she wanted to get some new Weapons, she could carry a hell of a lot more than she had now. She marched quickly and silently through the dark paths and alleys of Sector 7 until she saw bright neon lights.**

**Scorpio was happy when the train arrived at Sector 5 Station, he tapped Biggs and stood up, he walked off the train without even checking if Biggs was following him and headed down the platform to exit the station. Biggs came roaring after him and said in a strained voice 'Kaiba, you have to wait for me!" Scorpio shook loose of Biggs' grip and kept walking.**

**After they left the station Scorpio turned to Biggs, "We're goin to Sector 6 first, I gotta go see a friend of mine before we leave understand?" Biggs nodded eagerly "Hell yeah Kaiba, that's what I'm talking about! Lead the way man!" Scorpio shuddered he hated Biggs, he hated pretty much everybody, especially when he was trying to work. People frustrated him, he was always having to explain things twice or dumb things down if not that then without fail everytime he tried to work on anything or have time to himself everyone else crowded him.**

**All he really wanted was for everyone to leave him alone, he walked silently through Sector 5towards Sector 6, Biggs was yapping away at Scorpio but Scorpio wasn't listening, he just wanted to get Valentine out of his mind, I mean sure she did look good in her SFFC Uniform but not THAT good surely. He saw nothing but the girls in the club in Wall Market.**

**Grey and Kalatay followed Scorpio and Biggs through Sector 5,**

**it wasn't an easy job, the Slums were always crowded, today was no exception, thankfully The Third Child was taller than most people so he was not easy to lose. "Where are they going?" Kalatay asked Grey as the pushed their way through the crowd. "I Don't know Kalatay, I was right next to you, you didn't hear them, ah never mind, I don't know where their going or why their going there ok, we just have to follow them and see" **

**Grey grabbed Kalatay and begun dragging her through the crowd, Scorpio and Biggs were getting ahead of them and Kalatay wasn't moving fast enough, they made it to the other side of Sector 5 just in time to see Scorpio and Biggs disappear around the corner towards Sector 6, they darted around the corner then slowed down again, they kept them in sight and tried to keep them in earshot but after hearing Biggs**** yabber**** on for ten minutes about how great Wall Market was they decided there was no need.**

**Junaye had seen Nanaki storming off towards the Canyon, he knew him well enough to know that was going to declare war on the Shin-Ra, "No Nanaki wait!" he yelled from the centre of Cosmo. Nanaki turned; his eyes were full of a furious, hateful rage that faded as soon as he saw it was Junaye speaking to him. He smiled and walked back into Cosmo.**

"**Thank you Junaye, well done, where is my son?" Nanaki said with a warm smile. "I told him to sign the damn agreement if he wants to but I said I knew you wouldn't and even if the council decided to go ahead without your signature that no one should come crying to us when the Shin-Ra betray everyone and sacred places you know that kind of thing" Junaye smiled as he watched the smile on Nanaki's face widen.**

**MoriKai walked into the weapons shop and everyone stopped and looked at her, a few people laughed but she just dismissed them. "Can I help you Miss?" a fat ole man said from behind a large bullet proof glass window. "I need more weapons, what do you have to offer?" she asked in the same tone she had spoken to Wedge in. "Well, are you sure you can carry anymore, I mean-" the shopkeeper stopped and looked at Valentine's face, she didn't look happy, "right, we got swords and guns, grenades,**** armour****, bombs, S-Mines you name it" he said standing in the middle of his booth. **

"**All I want is Swords and guns" she said, he nodded and reached down into two separate draws. He came to the counter with one sword and six guns. "These two swords look perfect for you, this one is a replica of the original double bladed Mesamunay, see it's shorter, it is designed for quick, fast, close combat and these two guns are your basic LaserShotguns, the others are double barreled Laser handguns, they're FireBrands. I'll give ya all seven for ooh…say 950 Gil" the shopkeeper said looking hopeful.**

"**Tell you what, you give me two more FireBrands and I'll give you 1100 Gil" She said smiling at him, he considered this for a moment and did the math. "You got yourself a deal girlie" he said reaching out for the money. "My name is Valentine and I am a Special Forces first Class SOLDIER, in fact I am the head of the Red Division, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't mind at least calling me miss, sir" she said as she started to calm down a little. She handed him over the 1100 Gil and got her guns and sword, she clipped the double bladed Mesamunay Replica onto her Buster Sword and put two guns in their holsters on her front, two on her side and two on her back, she then crossed the holsters of the two LaserShotguns and strapped them to the sheaths of her swords, thanked the shopkeeper and left. **

**Sythian and Kaworu had been sitting on the outcrop for most of the day, they had been talking about nothing for most of the day too, until Kaworu finally asked what he had been dying to ask all day. "How will we know when we have found the Black Materia Sythian?" he asked hoping he would get a better response than last time. "We will feel it Kaworu, that is the best answer I can give you, I believe there is something in that cave, I feel something in that cave, something powerful and I want to know what it is" Sythian replied sounding fairly**** agitated**

"**Oh, well I don't feel anything but I never was very emotional" Kaworu laughed after he spoke and stopped as soon as he realized Sythian hadn't joined him, he was starting to worry about Sythian, there had been something wrong with him ever since Nibel, Kaworu went silent and shook his head as the sun started to set, he wondered where the other Two Children were and if they were ok.**

**Scorpio and Biggs waltzed into Sector 6, Biggs was trying his hardest to be seen and recognized, Scorpio however was doing quite the opposite, he grew up in Sector 6, he was hoping not to see anyone from his past. "Let's get some action!" Biggs beamed as he pat Scorpio on the back. Scorpio didn't reply, he just walked towards The Bar. It was one of the lowest priced and therefore shabbiest quality "entertainment**** parlours****" in the entire Slums. He had been drinking there since he was a kid, nothing more, he never would, he knew who else hung out there…and what they had.**

**He and Biggs were almost at the swinging doors when two men came flying out of The Bar. One had obviously been punched by the other, he flown in what seemed like slow motion from the top of the short staircase to the ground just in front of their feet. He stood up and shook himself off, his hair was shaved almost back to skin, he was skinny and wearing glasses, he was dressed in all black, he spat blood and a few teeth onto the ground and waited for the gorilla of a man who had stormed out behind him.**

**As soon as the bigger man was in range the smaller one with glasses pulled an average sized knife from him belt. He leapt onto the bigger man's shoulders and stabbed him in the side of the neck. He pulled the knife from the wound causing it to send a warm steady flow from his neck before he dropped to ground, both his hand at the gash that was the side of his neck. "YOU watch where YOU'RE goin next time bitch!" the smaller man said before spitting on the ground again.**

**Scorpio smiled, he knew who that was the moment he saw him come flying outta The Bar. "Kensuke Suzahara! This is SFFC Black Division Commander Scorpio Kaiba speaking! Prepare to drop nuts bitchboy!" Scorpio yelled sliding his Mesamunay out of its Sheath as he spoke, before Kensuke could turn around he crept up behind him, Kensuke turned around and Scorpio was face to face with him. He yelled and jumped back, "Whut the fuck is this shit man?" Kensuke said re-sheathing his knife and walking with Scorpio up the stairs to go back into The Bar. Biggs just stood there stunned.**

**Grey and Kalatay had watched this whole thing, Kalatay was gaping, Grey was laughing but neither of them were paying attention, Biggs had turned their was and was eyeing them a little suspiciously, Kalatay slapped Grey on the chest, he looked at her angrily at first then looked up and saw Biggs watching them, he scooped Kalatay up and hurried around a corner.**

"**We have to wait before we can go in, and we can only hope they don't leave before we can arrive" Grey said putting her down and shaking his head. He should have been paying attention, he knew better, no time for that now though, had to figure out what they were going to do. "What are we going to do?" asked Kalatay, this time Grey did not bother to tell her he had no idea, instead he sat down, closed his eyes and tried to meditate.**

"**I think I may have said something very very stupid" Junaye said darkly in reply to Nanaki's question. "What do you mean?" Nanaki said stepping forward and raising his voice, Junaye swallowed, "I was trying to persuade him not to sign that damn agreement and well… things got a little heated and I tried my hardest not to get angry but I did and I ended up telling him to sign that damn agreement if he wanted to but we would have no support for him if he did" Nanaki relaxed a little, Junaye had after all said what he had been saying all along. "Never mind that! We have to stop him!" Nanaki said before he ran towards the Canyon.**

**Junaye ran as fast as he could behind Nanaki, he was not having much luck catching up, and he didn't even know where they were going. "Nanaki, where are we going?" He yelled as loudly as he could to Nanaki. ****"I can't hear you properly; you'll have to wait till we get there!" ****Nanaki yelled back a few moments later. Junaye sighed and just continued to run, he was running out of breath but he still ran, Nanaki was still running a lot faster though. Just as he thought he couldn't run anymore, he saw two orange blurs in front of him, they had found Bane. Nanaki was closing in on him steadily. He pounced into the air less than three feet away from Bane and tackled him hard to the ground; they rolled for another three feet and came to a slow stop. The two of them were panting hard, as Junaye was; he slowed right down himself and began slowly walking towards them.**

**MoriKai was walking through Sector 7 slowly, observing every part of it she could, remembering everything she saw, not for an assignment of any kind, for her own peace of mind and direction. She decided to try and find somewhere she could have a drink. She saw a bar named 7****th**** Heaven; she thought the name was cute so she decided to go there. She entered the bar and a few people turned to look at her. She walked up and sat down at the counter. A larger woman with an apron and a kerchief on her head came waddling over to her. "What can I do for ya miss?" she smiled warmly even though her voice sounded cold, "I'll have…a Heavenly 7 please M'aam" MoriKai replied returning the smile.**

**Rukaye and the others all followed Valentine to 7****th**** Heaven, they had no chance of going in without being recognized, they had had more than one run in with the owners of that particular bar. "So what are we doin boss?" Reno asked, "We wait Reno, anyone got a deck of cards, not a dueling deck just a deck of cards, we can play something while we wait" Rukaye hadn't planned on that; she had better be alright in there.**

**Sythian was still confident the younger lion would come, he was still confident the others would follow him, which meant he could take care of all three of them and if needs be Kaworu at the same time. He smiled when he saw the father tackle the son. Kaworu however, was starting to become so worried about Sythian going crazy that we started to go crazy himself. He felt as if something was now terribly wrong with Sythian and he felt it affecting him, he felt it would effect everyone around it, he was so unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling, seeing or doing anymore.**

**That's when Sythian leapt from the rock and ran towards the three on the ground. He would not draw his Mesamunay yet, if they agreed he would leave them alone, as in the written agreement he signed, if not, he would slaughter them mercilessly.**

**Kaworu followed him as quickly as he could, but Sythian no longer ran, he flew across the ground faster than anything that had been proved possible up to this point.**

**Scorpio walked casually with Kensuke into The Bar, but Scorpio knew they wouldn't like him now, not at all, he looked behind him to see if Biggs was with them. He wasn't, Scorpio figured he probably chickened out of coming into The Bar after seeing the fight, but as he turned to tell Kensuke his opinion, Biggs strolled in after all. The three of them sat down at the counter "Gimme another one" Kensuke said, Scorpio just nodded, so Biggs nodded as well. The bartender came back with a tray of nine shot-glasses; Biggs didn't like the look of this.**

**After they all got incredibly drunk they walked back to Kensuke's place yelling and picking fights with people. Biggs was caught for Disorderly Conduct and sent back to Shin-Ra HQ for a scalding. Scorpio however managed to jump the fence and make it into Kensuke's backyard before the 'troopers' showed up. He and Kensuke entered the house laughing, he was very drunk and pretty damn tired, he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, again there she was Valentine, he quickly opened his eyes. "Let's smoke eh Scorpio?" Kensuke said pulling out a large bag of Weed. **

**Grey and Kalatay had lost The Third Child somewhere in Sector 6 but they had no idea where because they were lost, they decided their best bet was to try and make it to Sector 5 or Sector 7 and take the train back to Sector 1 from there, that way they could make it back to Cosmo in two days rather than three. They eventually made their way to Sector 7, that's when they saw the Turks.**

**They tried their best to keep themselves hidden from the Turks, they crouched in the shadows of a few houses, they could see the Turks fine, that's when they noticed the Turks were hiding as well. "Do you think their waiting for her?" Kalatay asked Grey looking a little worried. 'Of course they are! Now then, they will follow her and we will follow them, understand Kalatay?" Grey said as kindly as he could. "Ok Grey, whatever you say" Kalatay said defensively before turning her head towards the Turks and going silent.**

"**Not many SOLDIER come in here anymore, hardly any of you down here…that and well most people down here don't like Shin-Ra types" the woman said leaning on her elbow next to MoriKai to clean a glass. MoriKai looked at her puzzled for a moment, she gulped down her drink. "You don't have to leave darling, I was just letting you know to be careful out there. The name's Charly, I run this bar, there's an Inn downstairs, come back here at 10pm sharp if you need a place for the night." The large woman smiled again and gave MoriKai a wink before she headed off to the other side of the bar. She lit a cigarette and closed her eyes as she inhaled the smoke, again, Scorpio. She opened her eyes quickly, then she felt her cheeks burn and that grin spread across her face, she got up and left.**

**Scorpio was stoned enough to be falling asleep, he was still sitting on Kensuke's couch. Kensuke was asleep on the other couch in front of the TV with a bowl of chips in his hand, Scorpio looked over at him and shook his head. He dozed off again; she appeared out of nowhere again he opened his eyes quickly. He stood up and decided it was time to go, he scribbled Kensuke a quick note and jumped back out of his window and over his fence.**

**He walked for a little while, not long and realized he had walked to the centre of Sector 7. He sat down outside the Items Store to smoke a cigarette. He watched the smoke float around in the air as he exhaled, he quickly devoured the cigarette and stood up to walk, he was going to the station to catch the Train to Sector 1 to leave for Kalm.**

**Sythian burnt along the ground towards Junaye, Nanaki and Bane. He slowed just short of them and then came to a halt at their feet. "Have you three come to sign the proposal?" Sythian said smiling, making everyone around him recoil slightly though he didn't notice. Junaye looked at Bane who glared at his father, Nanaki looked helplessly from Bane to Junaye before Bane turned to Sythian still glaring and barked loudly, holding his head high "I, Bane son of the Great Warrior Nanaki" he looked from Sythian and Kaworu to His father and Junaye. "Agree to sign your proposal, only if we may add a clause, that clause will be as follows:**

**Any Shin-Ra that shall pass through Cosmo Canyon will NOT harm any of its occupants whether permanent or just visiting nor will Any Shin-Ra that shall pass through Cosmo Canyon harm any of its Sacred Places, they must therefore have a Cosmo Canyon Council appointed guide with them at all times.**

**Agreed?" Bane said looking Sythian and Kaworu sternly in the eyes. Sythian's smile faded and his eyes flared a little, nonetheless he regained himself and smiled politely before agreeing they would write up the new contract and get him to sign it when they got back to Cosmo.**

**With that Junaye, Bane and Nanaki left the Canyon and headed home. 'Should I trust them? I mean did I do the right thing there?" Bane was yelling into the dust at no one in particular. "I think you did pretty well Bane" Junaye yelled in reply, Nanaki also yelled something inaudible. They decided it was better to leave the talking until they got home. Once they were inside and cleaned themselves of sand. They all sat down for some Tea and a talk. **

**Sythian and Kaworu had sat out in the Canyon up on the same rock ledge until it got dark. Kaworu was getting cold and he wanted to go back to the Inn in Cosmo. Sythian had been muttering to himself for most of the afternoon. Kaworu had been thinking about how different Sythian had been in training, though he hadn't spent as much time with Sythian as Scorpio had during training he still knew he was very different now, he had been different ever since the first time he had been sent to Nibel, when he was sent on his own to explore the Mansion and The Mountains and the Reactor, what had changed him? Kaworu had not spoken to Sythian much, he tried to for a little while but it hadn't lead to a conversation.**

**Sythian wasn't happy, he wasn't angry he wasn't anything. He just wanted to kill them, all of them, for making him what he was. Every single one of these people could have stopped it, even Kaworu. Then he would calm down a little and realize he had a job to do, then he would want to kill them all again, he hated being what he was, born of something so weak, then again, they were all weak to him, he was the only one that mattered…besides her, why was there always something? Why did Hojo make her anyway? What purpose did she serve? He decided then it was time to head back to Inn and make a few phone calls. "Get up Kaworu, we're goin back to the Inn" he jumped from the ledge and began to run toward the town centre.**

**Rukaye and the others had seen Valentine leave the bar. They had just enough time to scoot into the shadows before she stepped off the porch. Rukaye held his hand in the air to signify silence until she had passed around the corner. He made a few hand signals and the others nodded. Reno and Rude went clambering over the rooftops towards the Station. Saito and Helana went right around the other side and around the far corner leading to the Station, and Rukaye walked quickly in the direction she had gone.**

**Grey and Kalatay had seen the Turks split up. Grey was deciding on a plan of action, he had no time, he grabbed Kalatay's wrist and dragged her after the man he knew was Rukaye TsengZu. He turned to Kalatay and signified she needed to stay silent. She nodded and he let go of her wrist. They walked quickly and quietly towards the Station. Once they were seated comfortably on the Platform Grey lit a pipe and smoked it slowly, keeping the Fourth Child and the Turks close under his watch.**

**Scorpio had seen Valentine coming out of 7****th**** Heaven, he stood up suddenly, he was glad he did, he saw Reno and Rude jumping onto the roof of the Weapons Store and head towards the Station. He knew Rukaye wouldn't be far behind. He scanned the area and then saw the familiar dark suit and bright red hair that could belong only to Rukaye TsengZu. He didn't like the way this smelled so, ignoring his orders, he followed.**

**MoriKai stood on the Sector 7 Station Platform and worked hard to observe her surroundings. She had already seen Rukaye and his merry band of assholes in the shadows outside the bar. She hadn't however noticed the two she saved in Nibel, not until now. She glanced at them for a minute and felt uneasy, she didn't like being followed. If it was the Turks that was no big deal, they had been following her as long as she could remember. She finished her cigarette just as the train was pulling in, she stomped it out and boarded the train.**

**Sythian and Kaworu got back to Cosmo well after dark, Sythian had stopped a few times, he was listening to make sure they weren't being followed. They walked into the Inn and both sat in silence for a few minutes. Sythian broke the silence without looking at Kaworu, "I'll phone HQ, I'll find out what we're supposed to do, we weren't prepared for this" he said sounding strange.**

**Kaworu merely nodded, he wasn't sure about Sythian's mental health but he knew better than to ask him, and he knew way better than to report it to HQ, even if just for his safety. He sighed when Sythian left the room. He was racking his brains thinking of who he could talk to, then he realized he could call Valentine or Scorpio, but he thought better of it. He decided that if he was going to call them he would wait until he had definite proof.**

**Scorpio was running onto the train before he realized what was going on. He turned around and watched the doors slam shut, he sighed and sat down. He was staring at his feet, which was something he did a lot on trains down here, ever since he was a kid, he hated having nothing to look at but the grey wall of the Central pillar or the Slums that were once his home. **

**He was thinking again, about Sythian and what he had said**** in Nibel. So what they look alike? What didn't he know? Again that **

_**(Impression)**_

**Feeling****, he didn't know what he was, but it was uncomfortable, that was for sure. He looked up and realized they were in Sector 5; he got up and walked off the train.**

**Rukaye and the others weren't having the best time co****ncealing themselves. Valentine had a slight smile on her face, she turned towards them. "It's ok guys, you can come out and sit down." She said smiling at them with a childish grin. Rukaye grinned back in a brotherly sort of way and walked over to her. "Cheers Mori" he said sitting two seats away from her. Reno rushed straight over and sat down next to her, at least he went too, he ended up copping the tip of a SOLDIER boot squarely in the larynx. The others laughed and looked at each other.**

**Grey and Kalatay watched the Turks completely miss The Fourth Child leaving the train, they smiled at this and left to follow her. They walked off the train and waited until The Fourth Child was far enough away from the Station and went to leave to follow her. "Grey wait!" Kalatay said putting her hand out in front of him. He followed her gaze and saw the Turks and the Third Child walking quickly in the same direction The Fourth Child had.**

**The Turks had rushed out of the train when they realized MoriKai had left**, **they ran out of the train and smacked straight into Scorpio. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Scorpio said shocked to see them. Rukaye pointed behind Scorpio to his right, Scorpio turned and saw Valentine walking away from them, he turned back and nodded before walking quickly towards her.**

**Rukaye sighed and nodded for the others to follow, they all walked quickly after Scorpio. Rukaye followed up behind them, he thought he saw something move in the shadows, he didn't have the time to check it out though so he put it from his mind and followed the others.**

**Junaye, Nanaki and Bane were all full of tea and sitting in silence, waiting for the Shin-Ra to come.** **Junaye felt uneasy, he didn't like the way this felt, any of it. That**

_**(Impression)**_

**Feeling he got from the First Child, it was the same as…**

**A knock at the door, the three looked to each other and then to the door, they all rose at once, Nanaki walked to the door, "Yes?" he said, trying not to sound anxious. "It's me Kaworu Saiga, I have the new contract ready for you to sign" came the voice from the other side of the door. Nanaki turned to the others and nodded, Junaye sat his hand on his trusty QuikSilver before Nanaki opened the door.**

**Sythian had expected Hojo and The President to be outraged at the idea but instead they agreed and told him to rewrite the contract. After drawing it up he had sent Saiga to deliver it, he didn't want to go, he hated feeling like he had been beaten at his own game. ****He cursed Junaye Rubieus and his lion like companions; he was also beginning to see that he was not of importance to Hojo nor The President. ****He glared into the darkness that surrounded him, he thought of Kaiba and Valentine; he wondered just how long it would take them.**

**Scorpio was watching her walk, it was the first time he had seen her with her hair out, the way it seemed to shine despite the dim light of the Slums was amazing, he wondered why she**** intrigued him so much and why he felt so compelled to follow her. She was walking between Sector 5 and Sector 6, through the Junkyard, the most dangerous route she could take; he followed her closely, staying hidden in the shadows. He noticed she had picked herself up some heat. She had two LaserShotguns and two FireBrands. He smiled to himself, remembering the days when he used to run around strapped to the hilt with FB, LSs', SOs, DBs, AGs, anything you could name, he carried, but he didn't have much need for guns anymore, he was quicker with his Mesamunay anyway.**

**Rukaye and the others watched Scorpio dart in and out of the shadows with expert speed and finesse, Rukaye smiled to himself, he was remembering a time when both the Third and Fourth Child were knee high to a grasshopper. That's when he looked a little closer at the situation; he saw what was going here. He looked at the others briefly, their faces confirmed his suspicions that they had no idea what was going on, still orders were orders so, he followed.**

**Grey and Kalatay escaped by the skin of their teeth, they pulled back just far enough not to be seen by Rukaye****. They sighed with relief and hurried on, they followed the lot of them around a few different corners and into The Junkyard. They glanced at each other and headed in, They were on full alert now so they said nothing; they watched the Fourth Child walk through The Junkyard like it was nothing, and they watched the Third Child watch her intently while the Turks bumbled around.**

**Junaye sat on his chair with his hand on his QuikSilver the whole time the agreement was being signed, nothing was ever as it seemed with the Shin-Ra. Bane and Nanaki were carefully reading over the agreement together before they signed it, to make sure everything was satisfactory. ****No one bothered to ask where Sythian was, they were glad he wasn't there. Kaworu was looking around the house nervously, as if something might bight him.**

**Kaworu sat uncomfortably in his chair, staring across at the man he somehow knew and had known for a long time, the man in the Red Cape. Kaworu turned his eyes to the lions, they were reading the contract so slowly, but to his delight they were almost done. They turned to him, "We are satisfied, we will review this new contract with the other Elders tomorrow morning, good night Mr. Saiga" They all said in unison, the man in the Red Cape saw him out the door, 'yes' his eyes said 'yes Kaworu Saiga I know you and yes this is the first time we've met' Kaworu felt uneasy, he bowed in thanks for their generosity and left.**

**Sythian was still awake when he heard the Second Child open the Inn Door. He watched Kaworu cross the room and go to his bed, he patted the blanket lightly. He smiled when he felt nothing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his PHS, he flipped it open and dialed, He was looking at Sythian but not seeing him. Kaworu sighed, hung up and climbed into bed. After a few minutes the sound of his snores echoed through the room. Sythian rose to his feet and went to get Kaworu's PHS, He opened it to see the last number dialed belonged to the Third Child, he clenched his fist around the PHS and stormed from the Inn.**

**MoriKai was almost through the Junkyard when three large men jumped out at her. "Give us all ya Gil and we won't hurt ya!" the biggest of the three men growled, MoriKai smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two other men secure themselves behind her and two others climb above her and settle behind her to her left and right. The first three men moved in closer. MoriKai jumped into the air with**** lightning**** speed, she fired two quick shots from the FireBrand in her left hand and drew her Buster Sword with the other, the two men above her fell with a loud thud.**

**The three men on the ground glared at her, she smiled and turned her FireBrand to them, "So you really think you can take me?" she said with a smug grin. The men said nothing, they simply pulled their guns (FireBirds) and began firing angry shots in MoriKai's direction. She jumped up and grabbed a piece of metal that was jutting out from an old car and swung around it, only to flip straight off it onto the top of an old crane. She fired four shots, two behind her, two in front, the shots were followed by for wet, thick, thuds as four headless bodies hit the ground. The last man standing looked around feverishly trying to figure out where the shots had come from, MoriKai aimed up and fired, taking the man's middle finger and nothing else. He fell to the ground clutching his hand, She jumped down from the crane and walked slowly to the man, she kicked his gun away before bending down and whispering. "Don't EVER mess with the SFFC" she threw her hair over her shoulder and continued on.**

**Scorpio was a little taken aback, he had only just realized that this was the first time he'd seen her use a gun…Ever. He had seen her leaving the shooting range, just before he made ****SFFC, but damn! She was pretty accurate! He shook his head and leapt down from his hiding place to follow her, he turned to find Rukaye and the others, Rukaye was on the phone. "Ok…yes ma'am, I understand…of course…yes immediately, in fact he is here right now if you wish to-…no of course, yes that's right sorry ma'am, I'll see you when we return to HQ" Rukaye folded his phone shut. **

"**The President has ordered your return to HQ Kaiba, we are to escort you and make sure you return, well most of us, Rude you stay with Mori- uh I mean Valentine and make sure she makes it through the Slums ok?" Rukaye turned to Scorpio and gave him the same sympathetic look he always had. Scorpio turned on his heels, his eyes full of anger and walked angrily back towards the station.**

**Grey and Kalatay had seen everything, the Fourth Child certainly did have good aim, but why were the Turks and the Third Child leaving? Grey watched them walk past and agonized over which they should follow, "I will follow the Fourth, you follow the Third, Jun would want us to find out what Hojo was up to and you know more about him than I do, we will meet here in three days" Kalatay said before running off after the Fourth Child.**

**Junaye watched The Second Child walk towards the Inn, he wondered what Kalatay and Grey were doing, he missed Kalatay like crazy, he thought of Grey and wondered how his patience was wearing with Kalatay, then his mind wandered to the other Two Children, where were they? Were they together like they were supposed to be? Or had Hojo separated them for his own ends? He sat down in a chair and began to chop some Weed.**

**Scorpio didn't speak to anyone on the train on the way back to HQ, he just sat there looking out the window. He wanted to go back, he did…but he also wanted to stay with her. He looked at the others, they all smiled weakly, he did not smile back. A few minutes later he got off the train and walked silently to HQ. He stepped into the**** Elevator and said "Excuse me" to a man standing in front of the buttons, swiped his I.D and pressed the button for the 62****nd**** Floor.**

**Grey was only able to follow the Third Child so far, now stuck outside the Shin-Ra building, that is of course unless anyone should come out. He hid in the usual spot and waited, for hours he waited… and nothing came, he was falling asleep and not to****o happy about it.**

**Kalatay had followed the Fourth Child through most of Slums before she had a chance to rest, The Fourth Child checked into the Sector 2 Inn about ten minutes before Kalatay. Kalatay scanned the Check-In book and saw the name she wanted MoriKai Valentine room 17. "Is room 18 available?" She said trying to sound casual. The Inn Keeper eyed her suspiciously, "It says it's a double bed, I like Double beds" she said thinking on her feet, the Inn Keeper smiled. 'Sure it is sweetie" he said before handing her the key, "That's 250 Gil plus an extra 30 for the Double" he leered. Kalatay paid the insane price at the Inn and retired to her room.**

**MoriKai was in her room unpacking her things, she felt like she was being followed, 'in the next room' someone told her "what?" she whispered out loud. 'you heard me, in the next room, there IS someone following you Valentine, and they are in the next room.'**

**Valentine's head was spinning and throbbing, she didn't like this voice inside her head but still she listened to it, she saw the door linking the rooms. She pulled her FireBrand from under her pillow, cocked it and walked slowly and silently to the door.**

**Kaworu was in the Town Centre walking towards the Inn when he saw Sythian approaching him, he didn't look to happy. Kaworu began to walk a little faster, so did Sythian there were no more than a few paces from each other when both their PHS rung at once. Sythian regretfully tossed Kaworu his PHS while answering his own at the same time. "Hello?" they both said in unison.**

**Sythian was surprised, it was Shera on the phone, "Sythian, you have new orders, you are to return to HQ**** a.s.a.p**** ok? Shera's over excitement about life oozed down the Phone at him so much he recoiled from the phone. He said nothing before snapping his PHS shut and pushed his way past Kaworu, he walked in an angry silence towards the Canyon.**

**Junaye was in the middle of a pipe when he saw the Two Children walking towards the Canyon. He almost dropped his pipe, he threw his bowl onto the table, grabbed his Katana and his QuikSilver from the table and ran out the door after them. He scrawled a quick note as he walked and handed it to Elder Katz as he ran past him and out of Cosmo.**

**Kalatay was turning on her TV when the side door to her room burst open and a gun toating Fourth Child rolled in. "Identify yourself" The Fourth Child demanded, her gun barrel only inches from Kalatay's nose. "Kalatay, I am from Cosmo Canyon, you freed my friends and I from underneath Valentine Manor in Nibelheim." Kalatay said calmly, her eyes not leaving MoriKai's. **

"**Valentine Manor?" MoriKai was thrown off, she had never heard anyone call it Valentine Manor before. "What are you doing here?" MoriKai said relaxing a little. "I'll be honest… I'm following you, as I said before I come from a village called Cosmo Canyon, my family has studied The Planet's Life for many, many years now, and you…all Four of you are crucial to the Planet's survival, but I'm not here to talk about that." Kalatay said starting to rise. MoriKai's grip on her FireBrand tightened, "Don't forget which one of us has the gun ok?" she teased, Kalatay dropped back onto the bed.**

"**So what now? We sit here with you pointing a gun at me all night?" Kalatay said after a few moments of awkward silence. MoriKai looked her over and slowly lowered her gun. "Why are we so crucial to the Planet's survival?" MoriKai remarked in something of a daze. She begun to pace the floor in front of Kalatay, before she really knew what was happening, the ringing had started again, everything was fading away into a familiar nothingness.**

**Scorpio entered The President's office and his attitude changed immediately. "Ah Scorpio, it is good to see you" Kusani Shin-Ra said with a strange smile from behind her desk. He didn't reply, he just stood in the doorway staring at her. "Please come in and sit down" she said gesturing towards one of the two chairs in front of her desk. Scorpio nodded and walked over to the chair, he did not sit down, instead he chose to stand next to the chair. "All Four of you will be called back here!" The President said with great excitement.**

**Grey was sleeping outside Shin-ra HQ in the bushes when he heard footsteps, he woke with a start and looked around, he saw no one, he decided his best bet was to lay low in the bushes and wait to see who it was. He sat perfectly still and watched, his heart beat filled his ears, sweat gathered on his brow and his mouth grew dry, the footsteps drew closer, he grew more impatient. The source of the footsteps came into sight, it was Rukaye TsengZu.**

**Sythian walked silently through the Canyon, he occasionally glanced back at Kaworu who was dragging behind then walking up a little, starting to say something and then backing off again. Sythian smiled "What do you want Kaworu?" he asked as mildly as he could. "Are you alright Sythian?" Kaworu said straight away. "Yes, I'm fine…****I just didn't want to leave Cosmo yet" Sythian replied as they reached the outskirts of the Canyon. "You wanna rent the Chocobos or will I" Kaworu asked as they came to a halt.**

**Junaye had watched this discussion after having to slow down, he had run too far too fast. He was catching his breath and very well for him, the First Two Children had stopped walking. He sat down behind a large outcrop of rock where he could still see them, but they couldn't see him… he hoped. He thought about Kalatay and Grey again, he was still uneasy about leaving Nanaki and Bane unattended in Cosmo but he didn't really have much of an option in this situation.**

**Rude was sitting in the bar of the Sector 2 Inn drinking and smoking and despairing about his life, he was in the middle of ranting on about how much he hated his Job when he remembered that he had one. He skulled his last drink, left his Gil on the counter and raced upstairs to Room 617. He knocked on the door and tried very hard to keep his balance. "Valentine!? Are you in there!?" he yelled to the closed door. He stood there for a couple of minutes almost passing out then repeated his previous action at twice the volume.**

**MoriKai was not in the nothingness for long, as soon as it had happened Rude had begun banging on the door. MoriKai sat up and shook her head, then picked up her FireBrand and stood up in one quick movement. "Get out of here now and don't bother me anymore Kalatay" MoriKai said calmly before walking out and slamming the door behind her. Once she was back in her own room she walked over and calmly opened the door. "Yes Rude?" MoriKai asked with a smile, "I-" he didn't get too finish, his PHS rang.**

**Kalatay was left standing alone in the room, she quickly grabbed her belongings and left the Inn she decided instead to go to the Sector 1 Inn and wait there until morning. She made her way quickly to Sector 1and checked in too the Inn just before it closed up for the night. She unpacked all her belongings and sat at the window overlooking the Sector 1 Gates. She knew she couldn't fall asleep, if she did that she might miss them, but she was beginning to feel sleepy.**

**Grey was unsure of what to do, TsengZu was alone after all, He decided against it, Morning Patrol couldn't be far off. TsengZu stopped next to him, Grey held his breath. TsengZu turned and looked right at him, "I suggest you leave here soon Grey, The President's Birthday is tonight and she is throwing a celebratory ball, SOLDIER and Standard Military compulsory attendance, the whole complex is on High alert, I'll see you again" he said quickly before walking off. Grey sat there for a few more minutes and then left the HQ complex and didn't stop running until he reached the Sector 1 Inn, Neo-Midgar would be going into LockDown.**

**Scorpio was happy and not so happy about this information, he still wasn't speaking. "It is my Birthday today and I am having the Annual Ball early to coincide with it It's going to be marvelous! you must go to your Quarters now, I will have you informed when the assembly is held later this morning." Kusani Shin-Ra said flatly, Scorpio bowed and left her Office, He walked down the long hallway to the Elevator and caught it to the 1****st**** floor, he walked the maze of long corridors to his Quarters and lay on his bed.**

**Sythian didn't reply, he walked forward and rented two Black Chocobos, the rode silently towards Neo-Midgar, they reached the outskirts of Junon by dawn. They left the Chocobos at Junon Port and decided they would rent more Chocobos in Fort Condor. **

**They reached Fort Condor by Midday, they entered the small Squat that called itself a town and rented two Chocobos for cheaper than he had expected, this made him happy.**

**Sythian still wasn't speaking, he wasn't angry anymore though, he was calm…which was much worse. He rode the Chocobo with a large grin plastered onto his face.**

**Kaworu wasn't sure what was going on with Sythian but he wasn't going to let that affect how he felt, he was happy, everyone would be together again, why? It didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that they would all be together again. He rode the Chocobo silently with a large grin plastered across his face.**

**Junaye was following the Eldest Two Children and he was finding it to be more difficult than he had first thought. Keeping a Chocobo that was not his own at a safe distance was no easy task, he kept having to pull it reigns tight to stop it from running off and he had fed it almost all the Greens he had to keep it from squawking. He was wondering why they were headed for Neo-Midgar, he was busier thinking about seeing Kalatay and Grey again though.**

**Rude snapped open his PHS, "Rude, bring Valentine back to HQ, she has new orders." TsengZu's voice blared through the PHS, before Rude could reply, the line went dead. He turned to see Valentine had disappeared and the window was broken. He shook his head and walked over to the window.**

**MoriKai ran for the window as soon as Rude turned his back, she took a dive straight through it, she shut her eyes and put her head down to shield her face. She looked up as soon as she felt herself start to fall, her right wrist shot out and the Harpoon flew out the Spiked Wrist Guard Scorpio had given her embedded in the front of the building near the roof. She swung herself around the corner of the Inn and retracted the Harpoon at the peak of the swing, using her momentum and height she flipped onto the roof of the Materia store, she hit the ground and kept running.**

**Rude looked out the broken window and ****he knew he wouldn't be able to catch her. "All those damn kids are to fast!" he muttered as he pulled his PHS from his pocket. He flicked it open and called TsengZu. "TsengZu" came the voice from the other end. "Rukaye…I lost her" he said the last part as quickly as possible. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!" TsengZu yelled down the phone so loudly Rude almost dropped it. "She jumped out a window at the Sector 2 Inn, I don't have any equipment with me so I-" Rude was cut off. "I will call Sythian and Kaworu and see if they'll get her on their way in come back Rude." The line went dead again and Rude left the Inn and started to make his way back to Shin-Ra HQ.**

**Scorpio was lying on his bed in his room staring at the roof. He didn't feel right, he didn't know why, he would have to see everyone again tomorrow…maybe that was it. He didn't know and he didn't care, he leaned over to his SFFC jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, he pulled one out, lit it and threw the packet and lighter back on the floor. He exhaled a large cloud of smoke into the darkness and in the glow of the red ember he watched it float above him and slowly dissipate.**

**Sythian turned his Chocobo loose as soon as they reached the Outskirts of Neo-Midgar. He turned to see Kaworu was a few meters behind him. He walked up the slight grassy hill behind him and stood at the dusty edge of the Outskirts of Neo-Midgar. He looked over the land in front of him, the remains of an ancient metal clad city and several Laser Turrets. Poles jutted out from various walls and floors, there were the crumbled and crumbling remains of the few concrete buildings that once existed in Neo-Midgar, large metal rafters stretched high above him and the Laser Turrets and Security Cameras kept a good eye out, at least if moved within their range. He surveyed the scene for as long as he could, remembering a time long ago when there was just Three of them and they would race each other through what they called 'The Gauntlet'.**

**Kaworu stood just behind Sythian, watching him. He was just standing there, Kaworu wanted to go and Deactivate the Security System but he wasn't sure whether or not it was smart to be walking past Sythian, he just had this feeling about it. He was glad when Sythian turned to him and nodded then turned back. Kaworu walked over to a small box on the side of a rock and flicked it open, he typed a passcode into it and the Laser Turrets shut down. He turned around and Sythian was already walking towards Neo-Midgar. He started to run to catch up when Sythian stopped walking.**

**Sythian flicked open his PHS and stopped walking, without speaking he put it to his ear. "Sythian, it's Rukaye, I need you to get Valentine for me, she did a runner on Rude and he can't catch her, could you and Kaworu grab her and bring hr back to HQ with you please?" Sythian didn't like Rukaye TsengZu, he didn't trust him, but he did like the sound of that, "Yes TsengZu, I will once again step in and do your job for you, I will get her and bring her back" Sythian replied with a smile on his face, he didn't say goodbye he just hung up the phone and continued walking.**

**MoriKai had been running for a while now, she had almost forgotten where she was going, she couldn't stop thinking about Scorpio. She realized where she was just in time, she saw the Sector 1 Inn a few rooftops ahead. She ran to the edge of the building she was on and jumped off the roof. She landed on her feet and almost lost her balance, she steadied herself and walked slowly towards the Inn, she was still thinking about Scorpio, she was trying so hard not too, they would be sending **_**someone**_** after her and she needed to find out what was **_**really**_** going on with Shin-Ra.**

**Kalatay was half asleep in her room until Grey came bursting into it almost yelling about Neo-Midgar going into LockDown. "What?" She said rubbing her eyes and starting to wake up. "Shin-Ra's Birthday Celebration is starting today! Neo-Midgar is going into LockDown! Noon Today!" he said, grabbing and almost shaking her. "What? Calm Down Grey!" She yelled**** in his face. He stepped back and stared at her in amazement.**

**Junaye had to run as fast as he could to get through The Gauntlet before the passcode Reactivated the System. He didn't enjoy it much but he was happy when The Oldest Two Children stopped at the Sector 1 Inn he waited for them to check in and then did the same. He was walking up the stairs and along the hallway to his room when he heard Kalatay yell, he turned on his heels and walked towards the room, he opened the door and walked up behind Grey.**

**Scorpio woke with a start, he looked around the room, His room inside Shin-Ra HQ that's where he was, he thought about Valentine again, he stood up and walked to his bathroom sink, he splashed his face with water and stood with his head down, letting he water fall back into the running sink. He couldn't sleep anymore but there was no point goin out yet either, he walked back into his room and sat on his bed. He lit a cigarette and looked at the clock, he still had at least 6 hours until he had to go anywhere. He wasn't exactly in the mood for another Shin-Ra Party, but then he didn't have a choice, he never had a choice.**

**Sythian couldn't be bothered chasing that stupid girl, everyone else in Shi-Ra had chased around Midgar and back, he was not goin to be on that list, besides which, he knew he would see her at some stage before he got to Shin-Ra HQ and he would just get her and take her home then. He didn't sleep he just sat on his bed waiting for Kaworu to wake up.**

**Kaworu had wasted no time at the Inn he had checked them both in and ran up the stairs, by the time Sythian followed him up he had already fallen asleep. He had known they didn't have long but he was very tired from the trip here and he could get up in time to make it back because he had to, he knew Sythian would wake him, besides they had to get Valentine and take her back too. **

**Junaye was standing outside Kalatay and Grey's room, listening to them freak out "We can't leave yet Grey! Jun is not here yet!" came Kalatay's voice through the door, Junaye took this as his cue, he swung the door open and stood in**** the open doorway, "I am here now, but we aren't goin anywhere!" he said loudly putting his arms out, Kalatay ran forward into hem and hugged him tightly.**

**Grey was looking at Junaye in utter bewilderment, "stay? Stay Here? In Neo-Midgar while it's on LockDown? Have you finally drunk yourself into retardation Rubieus?" Grey said regaining his composure. Junaye walked over and tweaked Grey's nose before he spoke, "On the contrary Grey dear boy, I have drunk myself into revelation! We are going to "borrow" the Fourth Child!" Kalatay took a step back and so did Grey they both looked at him strangely, before he had time to answer the window smashed and someone came rolling in.**

**MoriKai came to a halt at someone's****feet, she looked up to see a QuikSilver barrel in her face. "Identify Yourself" the voice behind the gun said. "MoriKai Valentine Captain of Shin-Ra's SFFC Red Division, I am here to speak with Kalatay" MoriKai said standing up. "For what purpose?" She now recognized the one with the gun as the man in the cape from under the Mansion in Nibel. "Stop it Jun!" Kalatay said stepping forward and grabbing the gun. **

"**What can we do ya for Ms Valentine?" Kalatay said throwing the gun aside. "I wanted to talk to you about what you were saying before, I-SHH!" MoriKai threw her hand up to silence everyone and looked at the door to their right. "I realize that Kaworu but we have no need to worry she will come to us, in fact-" MoriKai heard footsteps coming towards the door. "You have to leave now! If he finds you…Just Go! I'll meet you tomorrow at a bar in Sector 7 called 7****th**** Heaven at 12:00 hours!" The three of them nodded and darted out the window seconds later…**

**Scorpio woke with a start he jumped from his bed and grabbed his Mesamunay at the same time, he leapt from his 62****nd**** floor window and landed in a run, he charged into the SFFC shed and jumped on his Fenrir Motorbike, he kicked it over and sped towards Sector 1, Valentine was in trouble and he needed to help her. He was there before he realized it, he jumped of the back of the speeding Fenrir (which immediately came to a halt and fell on its side) he grabbed the edge of the awning and ran along the wall to the broken window.**

**Sythian kicked the door in and entered as it fell. He walked quickly over to Valentine and put a hand around her throat. "You've been a very naughty girl MoriKai Valentine…" his grip tightened as he backed her against the wall, "drop the gun…" he said softly as his other hand squeezed her wrist, she didn't want to but she dropped her FireBrand onto floor. "Good girl, I am going to release you now, but be warned if you try to run I will kill you" Sythian said as he let go of her neck.**

**Kaworu hadn't gone with Sythian, instead he stayed in their room, he didn't want any part of this, but he didn't want to let Sythian down either, he was afraid of what Sythian would do to him. He stood up and walked to the door adjoining the two rooms, he grabbed what was left of the door and pulled it closed as best he could, he walked to the corner of the room and crouched their like a small child, he wrapped his arms around his knees and put his head down, he wasn't sure but he was beginning to think he could hear the other Three Children's thoughts, if they were close enough and he didn't like what he was hearing.**

"**What is your problem Sythian? I never did anything to you!" MoriKai screamed from the corner, "You never had to" He replied smiling and turning his back to walk away, MoriKai quickly pulled her ButterFly Knife from its sheath on her boot and charged, Sythian turned as she raised the Knife and slapped her with the back of his hand. He slapped her so hard he knocked the knife from her hands and she hit the wall and bounced off. Sythian laughed and drew his Mesamune, "goodbye MoriKai Valentine, you will not be missed" he said raising his Mesamune above his head. He brought it down and just before it was about to hit MoriKai put her hands up, closed her eyes and yelled "SCORPIO!" their was a clink of metal on metal. MoriKai opened her eyes to see…**

**Scorpio was standing in front of MoriKai, his eyes glittering with rage, he threw Sythian's Mesamune out of the way and stepped into its place, "You really think she's worth your life Kaiba?" Sythian said with a smile, Scorpio did not falter he stood perfectly still, his eyes never leaving Sythian's, "Have it your way Kaiba!" Sythian said darkly before swinging quickly into action, Scorpio simply stepped aside, then he remembered he was guarding MoriKai as well, he quickly rolled in front of her to parry a blow from Sythian's sword, He swung back, a low swing, Sythian jumped it and swung down across Scorpio's back, Scorpio swung his Mesamunay over his shoulder just in time to catch the blow.**

**Sythian growled angrily and brought a knee up into Scorpio's sternum, Scorpio was winded he cast Fira and threw a fire ball at Sythian, Sythian jumped and it went right under his feet, "Hahahaha, You never learn Kaiba! I keep trying to tell you she's not worth your life but you can't get it through your head" Sythian was now floating above their heads, He was holding a ball of fire in his hand, He pulled back to throw it at Scorpio, Scorpio braced himself and put a hand behind him to grab MoriKai, she wasn't there.**

**Rukaye got to the Inn just in time to hear the shot, he raced into the Inn and up the stairs, what he saw when he entered the room was a sight he will never forget, Scorpio Kaiba was lying in a heap on the floor, in front of him was MoriKai Valentine who was pointing a FireBrand at Sythian, the two rooms they had been in were now one big room and he could see Kaworu Saiga crouching in the far corner. "ALL FOUR OF YOU! ENOUGH! GET BACK TO HQ RIGHT NOW! NO SCRATCH THAT! SYTHIAN AND KAWORU, MARCH BACK TO HQ RIGHT NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN I GET THERE!" Rukaye had never been angrier with these kids in his life, he walked slowly over to Scorpio, "You alright Kaiba?" he asked crouching down and giving Scorpio a Potion. Scorpio nodded and slowly sat up. "What are you doing here anyway?" Rukaye asked looking more concerned than angry. Scorpio looked at Valentine and watched her for moment. **

**Rukaye watched him watching her, he noticed how absorbed with her he would become, she was the same with him, Rukaye shook himself back to reality, "Ok, fine…but what's she doing here?" he said turning from Scorpio to MoriKai as he spoke. MoriKai pretended she couldn't hear him and just continued to go about cleaning the room. "MoriKai!" Rukaye yelled, MoriKai turned and looked at the two men, "I was….I was….I was going back to Nibel to see the Mansion again, I don't want to go back to HQ yet" she said looking at her feet. "Well that's to bad, I want both of you to come back with me now and we will all be writing out incident reports as soon as the Ball is finished, now c'mon you two we have a Ball to organize" Rukaye opened the door and hurried them out.**

**Grey, Kalatay and Junaye all ran to Sector 7 and ****sat outside 7****th**** Heaven "What was that about?" Kalatay said after she caught her breath, Grey shrugged and looked at Junaye, he was staring backing the direction they had come from, "It was Sythian, he knew we were there… all four of us" he said faintly, his mind was moving at a million miles an hour, there was something familiar about Valentine. "Do you think it's a wise idea to trust her Rubieus? I mean she could just be setting us up, after all the President's Ball is tonight so Neo-Midgar will be locked down" Grey said as he walked up behind Junaye, "She'll be here, and it's not a setup!" Junaye said sternly before walking up the small set of stairs to the bar's entrance.**

**Sythian and Kaworu walked angrily back to HQ, "I'm sorry Sythian, I just-" Kaworu didn't get to finish, "It doesn't matter Saiga, well…I'll put it this way, when the time comes you better pick the right side." Sythian laughed to himself and continued on his way, he paid no more attention to Kaworu, he was too busy planning and plotting, he would get them, ALL of them, even that insignificant ball of fluff Hojo, but he would save that for last.**

"**I noticed you borrowed one of the Fenrirs, You really shouldn't do that Kaiba, I'm the one that has to…haaaaaaah, look that's not important, what happened up there?" Rukaye said as the three of them left the Inn and approached Scorpio's "borrowed" Fenrir. "I'm not sure, your better off asking MoriKai" Scorpio said as he slid his Mesamunay and MoriKai's Buster Sword into their sheaths in the front of the Fenrir. Rukaye turned to MoriKai, "I was resting one minute and the next thing I know Sythian comes barging in and tries to kill me! Everything else is more or less a blur, Scorpio came crashing in through the window to save me and Sythian tried to kill him, so I shot him" She had said this all in one breath and both Scorpio and Rukaye stared at her in amazement.**

"**Sounds about right, ok tell ya what, you two take the Fenrir back and I'll meet you in your rooms after the Ball to talk about your punishments" Rukaye had let his own lost youth get the better of him, he was born into a family that had been a part of the Shin-Ra Corporation for far too long, he had seen too many other children lose the best years of their lives to the Shin-Ra and while he was around at least these two would get some normality. He watched Kaiba help Valentine onto the Fenrir, then he saw Kaiba do something Kaiba hadn't done in years, Kaiba smiled. MoriKai smiled back and wrapped her arms around his waist, Kaiba kicked the bike into gear and sped off towards HQ.**

**Scorpio couldn't remember when he had felt happier, they sped through the narrow streets of Neo-Midgar dodging in and out of buildings and people, MoriKai tightened her grip a little to much and Scorpio was having trouble breathing but he didn't really care, for once in his life he wanted someone with him.**

**MoriKai couldn't remember when she felt happier, she was a little unnerved as the Fenrir picked up speed so she held onto Scorpio a little tighter, she knew she was safe with Scorpio so she didn't really care, for once in her life she wanted someone with her. She knew she would have to fight Sythian again and she was worried about what would happen when they returned to HQ but it didn't worry her to much, she had something Sythian didn't…Scorpio Kaiba.**

**Kusani Shin-Ra was waltzing around her room in her extravagant Ball Gown, she stopped every few steps to admire herself in the mirror. "Madam President, the guests will be arriving shortly and the Two Youngest Children aren't here yet" Shera shuffled slowly into the President's room and spoke so quietly Shin-Ra made her repeat it. Shera swallowed and repeated her sentence, Kusani's eyes filled with rage. "Well where are they then? Get TsengZu on the phone!" she screamed so loudly Shera recoiled. "Yes Ma'am" Shera said quietly before nodding and walking out.**

**Sythian and Kaworu walked slowly into HQ and to their respective rooms, Sythian dressed in his new SFFC Uniform and started his way to the President's office for briefing on the event, he knew what was expected of him, he just wanted to be sure. He was looking forward to seeing Kaiba and Valentine again, although no blood could be spilled at the Ball there was always afterwards. His power was growing with each passing day, his "uniqueness" was showing more and more. He pushed the door to the President's office open and walked in.**

**Kaworu dressed in his new SFFC Uniform and went to leave his room, that's when the ringing started. He cried out and dropped to his knees. He threw his hands over his ears but the ringing and pounding just intensified, everything was fading away into darkness. When the world came back he saw himself as a small child****, but not as he remembered himself, he was not the little boy playing in the mountains of Nibel, he was in some kind of tank in a Lab, someone was walking over to the Tank, but before he could see who it was, the world came back and he was lying on the floor of his room.**

**MoriKai and Scorpio were pushing the Fenrir into the gates of HQ when they heard Rukaye's PHS ring. They turned around to see him wildly gesturing them inside. Scorpio looked at MoriKai and shrugged, they dropped the Fenrir and Scorpio nodded at Rukaye, who nodded back in recognition of what Scorpio wanted him to do. Scorpio sprinted off towards HQ, MoriKai stood there watching him disappear, her mind wandered…when would they be alone again? What had Kalatay wanted with them? Why were they so damn crucial to the Planet's survival? Why did those three even think the Children would care? MoriKai did care though, she knew what the destruction of the Planet meant.**

**Kalatay was asleep in a large shabby looking armchair, Grey was smoking pipes on the balcony and Junaye was pacing back and forth around the room, watching the clock. "Watching it tick will only draw things out Rubieus, come and have a pipe with me eh?" Grey's half visible head said through the sliding door. Junaye paced a few more steps then reluctantly stepped onto the balcony. He went to say something but a loud alarm rang through the Slums. Grey shrugged at him and continued smoking his pipe. Kalatay came running outside, 'what's going on' she mouthed at Junaye, he scrawled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her, it had one word on it, one solitary word that made Kalatay's heart leap into her mouth, it said; **

**LockDown.**

**Kaworu stood up and straightened his uniform, he had no idea what had just happened and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He checked his clock and saw he was late, he darted out of the room and up to the President's Office. He knocked several people down on his way past but he had no time to**** apologise****, he had only just made it into the Elevator when he saw Kaiba come racing into the building and into the Elevator.**

**Sythian stood alone in the President's office, he was looking out the window at all that was, he was watching the people on the plates live their oblivious lives, they had no idea what he was, what he could do to them if given an adequate chance. He smiled, he was affecting the people around him, so that could only mean his power was growing soon would be the time…the time for… …**_**Reunion.**_

**Rukaye picked up the Fenrir and wheeled it back into its usual spot in the garage he kicked down the stand and sat down against the wall, he lit a cigarette. He blew smoke out the open door and watched it dance away up the driveway. He was half asleep when the Alarm signifying LockDown sounded, "The guests will be arriving in just under one hour would all involved Heads of Departments proceed to her office immediately" Helana's voice echoed through the entire Shin-Ra Complex. Rukaye pulled himself up using Kaworu's Fenrir and walked slowly towards HQ.**

**MoriKai ran after Scorpio and just missed the elevator, she pressed the button on the one next to her and waited. She was wondering what they would have to do this year, they usually just had to stand there and look pretty. Although from what she had heard, they would have to dance this year, she hated dancing. The elevator opened and she stepped inside, Shera was waiting for her.**

"**I bought you something for the Ball, well I picked it out anyway, all Four of you will be dancing this year and I wanted you to look your best…I bought you a dress" Shera said, her eyes glittered with pride and excitement, "A dress?!" MoriKai half yelled in surprise. "Mm, a dress, I bought Kaiba a suit and Sythian and Kaworu of course, it's in your room. I'll come with you and help you get ready ok?" Shera was beaming, she had obviously been looking forward to this, MoriKai forced a smile back and stepped out of the elevator.**

**Kawo****ru opened the door to the office and looked around, no one was in sight, "Madam President?" Kaworu said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "I am in the bathroom, Your dance partner will be Helana, you two will enter the Ballroom after Kaiba and Valentine, you will enter from the East side of the Ballroom, is that understood?" Kusani Shin-Ra's voice came from the bathroom on the far right side of her office. "Yes Ma'am, I only have one more question…what do I do until then?" he asked cautiously. "Anything you choose Second Child" was the reply.**

**Sythian had left the President's office after his briefing, he was to dance with the President herself! He couldn't have hoped for more, he was finally being recognized for what he was…Brilliance incarnate. He looked down at his Uniform, he wasn't going to wear a suit picked by Shera, he was a Special Forces First Class SOLDIER and would dress as such.**

**Scorpio opened the door to his room, there was a suit on the bed with a small note pinned to it. He pulled the note from the suit and it read;**

**Scorpio,**

**I found this in the markets the other day and I just knew you had to have it for the Ball, Hope you like it!**

**Shera.**

**He smiled and begun to undress, he thought of Sythian again, 'alike? Identical? Who knows?' he thought as he pulled on the black suit pants and black silk shirt. He put his Dress Boots on, grabbed the jacket and left for the President's Office for Briefing.**

**Once the alarm had stopped Grey, Kalatay and Junaye all sat down and stared at each other, after a long silence Grey spoke, "She had better turn up Rubieus! We are stuck here now, sitting ducks" Junaye didn't reply, he just sat there staring out the window. "Well?" Grey said as he stepped into Junaye's path of vision****, Junaye stood up and pushed Grey aside, he walked back onto the balcony. He sighed and put his head down. Everyone was always saying he was to trusting, 'did we get duped again? Did I put everyone here in danger for my own means once again? You better show up Valentine' his thoughts drifted into the empty streets of Neo-Midgar.**

**MoriKai walked to her room and slowly opened the door, she saw the dress immediately, she walked over to the dress and removed the note attached to it, it read;**

**Mori,**

**Found this in the market the other day and I knew it would be perfect for the Ball, hope you like it!**

**Shera.**

**MoriKai smiled as she folded the note up and put it in the Safe Deposit Box at the foot of her bed, she removed her Uniform and pulled on the dress, she turned to examine her reflection. The dress was skin tight, it had a low V-neck and finished just above her knees, the bottom of the dress had unevenly cut V's of mesh hanging from the bottom, the V-neck laced up just like the back. MoriKai put her SFFC Dress Boots on and called Shera.**

**Rukaye had been thinking for quite some time, his mind had wandered past many things, but it kept coming back to the Four Children, in particular Valentine, then he had the craziest idea he had ever in the entire history**** of Shin-Ra…what if he could somehow sneak Rubieus and his buddies in to sneak her out? He turned on his heels and ran back towards the Hanger, he pulled his PHS out of his pocket and went to dial, he thought better of it instead he called…"Operator" came the voice from the other side of the line. "J, its Rukaye, I need a scrambled line, it's important that it stays confidential" Rukaye spoke so quickly his mind almost ran into itself. "Yeah sure………there ya go, line 12A TsengZu…and next time try to inform me before the Ball huh?" the line went dead and Rukaye picked up the Phone in the Hanger.**

**Sythian was sitting in the Lab staring at the Tanks, Four tanks side by side. "I thought you might be here" Hojo's voice rung through the Lab and bounced back of the walls filling every little nook and cranny. "And?" Sythian replied coldly, his eyes not budging from the Tanks. "Why do you spend so much of your time here boy?" Hojo sneered as he shuffled past and begun typing in new data. "I know this place, I feel like I've known it my whole life" Sythian replied standing up and walking around. Hojo smiled behind his thick glasses and greasy black hair. "I would like to see my file" Sythian said as he walked up behind Hojo. Hojo faulted, and mumbled something about Nibel, Sythian furrowed his brow and went to protest but was interrupted by Helana. "Her Presidency requests audience with both of you as the Ball is about to start."**

**Junaye's PHS rang, he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "You know who this is so I won't waste any time, you three come to the gates in half an hour, I will give you access to the Building, Passcodes and three freshly pressed Turks Uniforms if you can do something for me" Rukaye's voice came quickly and quietly through the PHS. Junaye didn't even stop to think about what he was doing, "What do we have to do?" Junaye said immediately. "Nothing major…just………'****acquire' the Fourth Child and take her somewhere safe, anywhere…just not in Neo-Midgar." Rukaye was crazy, what was he doing? Why was he doing it? Junaye didn't reply for a minute he thought it over briefly, "Yeah why not? See you then" he clicked shut the PHS and ran inside.**

**Kaworu was sitting in the empty Ballroom watching everyone set up, no one seemed to notice him, just like life…it was funny that this was how he felt at home so to speak, Alone. He smiled when he saw Shera but she too just ran straight past him without even glancing in his direction, at least when he was in Sythian's shadow he got some recognition, even if it was just 'you're that guy that works with Sythian' at least they noticed him. He wondered where the others were though, he always felt like something was missing when he wasn't with them.**

**Kensuke awoke a few days later with a pounding headache. He stumbled from the dilapidated, one bedroom squat that he called his house into the strangely quiet streets. He walked angrily to an old man and his two companions. "What's goin on?" He yelled as he started to pick up speed. "LockDown" said the old man gruffly before attempting to shoulder Kensuke away from him, however, Kensuke stayed right next to them. "So why are you three going to the Shin-Ra building?" he enquired, his hand lowering to the knife at his hip. "Business…none of yours that is" replied the man farthest from him. Kensuke stopped walking, he knew that voice…but from where? He went to turn and walk the other way but then it hit him, "Junaye Fucking Rubieus! I knew I knew you! Y'all ain't trippin bout Scorpio again are ya? Cause ya know I can't let ya do that to a homie right?" Kensuke said calmly, his hand still on his knife.**

**Scorpio and MoriKai got to The President's office door at the same time, they both grabbed for the handle without noticing each other, their hands touched and they both recoiled like a bolt of lighting had shot through the two of them, MoriKai blushed and smiled uncomfortably. "Sorry…I'm only half ready but the President couldn't wait to brief me so my mind's not where it should be…after you" MoriKai said quickly. Scorpio didn't reply, he just smiled at her, a full smile with his eyes, and opened the door for her, "After you" he said with a small smile.**

**The two of them stepped inside the office to see the President beaming at them from the puffiest, frilliest dress they had ever seen, both of them had to repress the urge to laugh. "Well? Don't I look wonderful?" She said, her eyes glittering with an excitement that border-lined hysteria. The Two Youngest Children exchanged glances, "Yes Ma'am, Brilliant" they said in unison once again repressing the urge to laugh. "Now, the two of you will be leading the **_**Dance**_** so you had better not screw it up! Sythian and myself will follow, after us, Kaworu and Helana then Hojo and Shera, Heidegger and Scarlet etc, You will enter from the left side of the Ballroom, you will be announced so just listen for your cue…questions?" The President had said all of this in one mouthful. Scorpio and MoriKai nodded in acknowledgement and were dismissed.**

**Rukaye was pacing around near the gates, the guests had arrived and he only had a few more minutes left. He was just about to leave when he saw four figures coming towards the gate. "Four? I thought there was only three of you!" Rukaye said angrily when they finally reached the gates. "This is Kensuke Suzuhara, turns out he knows Kaiba, he wanted to tag along to see him, I'm sure we can figure out something eh?" Junaye replied before anyone else had a chance too. Rukaye sighed and nodded, he dragged all four of them into The Hanger and threw them each a Uniform. They all changed quickly, Kalatay didn't have time to whine about having to change in front of three men, Grey didn't have time to whine that he didn't like the Uniform and Kensuke just didn't have time to whine. Once they were all suited up they followed Rukaye inside.**

**Kaworu had been sitting with and talking to Helana for sometime, he had no idea she was such a nice person. "I'm sorry, it's just that when I'm not on duty I don't have any need for that…persona, so I talk and talk and talk" She said with a small laugh. "It's fine with me, I'm just happy someone finally paid attention to me" Kaworu said with a laugh of his own. "Awwwwww poor Kaworu! C'mere and I'll kiss it better" she teased, she leant forward and hugged him, "I had better go get ready, in-between Kusani and Rukaye I don't have a minute to myself! I'll be waiting outside the right hand entrance for you Kaworu…don't be late" she said with a suggestive smile before walking off.**

**Sythian and Hojo entered the President's room…a little too late, she was gone. "You better call her First Child, it is after all, your fault we're late" Hojo said angrily, Sythian ignored him, he turned on his heels and walked towards the elevator, he pushed the button angrily and waited for the elevator. The doors slid open and a flustered looking Shera stepped out. "Sorry Syth, didn't see you there, if you two are looking for Kusani, she told me to tell you to meet her in the Auditorium, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready." **

**Hojo and Sythian had had their horns locked for a while now and no one could figure out why, did Hojo know something Sythian did not or vice versa? The two of them stalked down the hallway towards the Auditorium as they approached the doors they could hear Kusani practicing her speech, her voice was loud and strong, but her speech was terrible, she had obviously written it herself. They slowly opened the doors to the Auditorium, Sythian couldn't repress his urge to laugh and it echoed off the walls of the Auditorium filling Kusani's ears and insighting her rage. The dress she was wearing was what had made him laugh, it had gigantic puffy sleeves that sat around her shoulders, it had a rather elegant V cut that was destroyed by the surrounding three layers of frills and to top it off the bottom was a chaffon and lace Hoop Skirt. She stormed down from the podium towards Sythian.**

**As he snuck them into the building Rukaye explained the Plan. "Ok, After the **_**Dance**_**-" Rukaye was cut off "**_**Dance? **_**What the hell is a **_**Dance**_**I know what a Dance is" Kensuke yelled from the back of the line. "The **_**Dance De La Meurt**_** is a traditional Dance performed at all Shin-Ra gatherings since about 200 years ago, you'll see, anyway after the **_**Dance**_** everyone will hear the President's speech in the Auditorium and then go back to the Ballroom for Dinner and Drinks. That is when all involved are allowed to relax, that's when you grab her and get out of here, I can only buy you so much time with misdirection, Junaye I will make sure Mori is outside having a cigarette at exactly 00:40 you grab her and meet Grey in the Gardens, Grey you take her to Kalatay at the gates who will take her to Kensuke, and hopefully by that time me, at the Station then we will leave Neo-Midgar and I'll call Kaiba and the other Two once we're settled somewhere….any questions?" Rukaye said as they reached the top of the stairs.**

**Scorpio and MoriKai were sitting in the Gardens smoking cigarettes and talking. "So when did you decide you wanted to join SOLDIER Scorpio?" MoriKai asked as she exhaled a large cloud of smoke. "When I was a kid…I was about 12 I think I saw this huge poster of…" Scorpio's mind suddenly turned to static, he couldn't remember, the next thing that came to mind was…"I saw a poster anyway and next thing I know I'm inside the Shin-Ra building, I had seen it a thousand times from my place in Sector 7 and I had always dreamed of being one of those Army guys you used to see a lot down there…" again static, this was getting weird and irritating. **

"**What about you…I mean it's isn't every day you hear of a woman wanting to join SOLDIER is it?" Scorpio quickly changed the subject, "I'm not exactly sure, I don't really remember ever wanting to join SOLDIER, my family wanted me to join, they said I needed discipline, so I joined" MoriKai's mind went to static next thing her mind put fourth was " I was in the Shin-Ra building, I met this wonderful man named Rukaye TsengZu, I was his charge he said, that meant he was the one that was going to be looking after me" again static, then "My first mission as a SOLDIER, I was on my own and-" again static. "I'm sorry, I keep drawing blanks" MoriKai said with a small giggle. "I remember my training, the first time I met Sythian and Kaworu, Sythian was very different then, he was just like Kaworu and me, but after the first trip to Nibel he wasn't the same and he's been getting stranger ever since…The Ball will be starting soon, we had better go…didn't you have to finish getting ready anyway?" without another word MoriKai darted off towards her room.**

**Kensuke wasn't comfortable with this, how did they know this wasn't a trap? He sighed as he pushed open the door to the 61****st**** floor. "Was that really necessary? All those stairs?" Kalatay said as she came panting through the door. "We could have come up by elevator but there was that much more chance we would get caught doing that, now all of you listen carefully…I believe this girl is much more important than any of us can begin to comprehend, so DO NOT FUCK THIS UP!" Rukaye spoke quietly but sternly. "So we're risking our asses for some hunch of yours?" Kensuke said getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "Well basically…yeah but no one asked you to come Suzuhara you asked to come as I understand it, so if you don't like it you can leave right now" All four of them were staring at him awaiting his reply, when he didn't Rukaye chimed in again "Right…well now that's settled can we keep moving please?"**

**Kaworu was looking forward to his dance with Helana, she had always liked him. He couldn't stay focused on it though, he was trying to figure out what had changed Sythian the first time they went to Nibel, he let his mind wander back.**

"_**So don't you live here?" Sythian asked Kaworu as they bounced around inside the truck.**_

"_**Yeah but my folks aren't gonna be here, their in Midgar ironically" Kaworu said with a laugh, the other two laughed as well.**_

"_**What about you Kaiba, where are you from?" Kaworu asked turning to face Scorpio.**_

"_**Good old N-M, Sector 7 Slums actually" Scorpio said with a smile.**_

"_**Ah A man after my own heart! I was born in Midgar as well" Sythian said with delight.**__**The rest of the trip was spent in silence, they arrived in Nibel in the early afternoon. "Amazing isn't it?" Sythian asked the others as they filed from the back of the truck, they all shrugged at him, he rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, "I mean it's amazing that a town like this can remain untouched for so many thousands of years, let's just hope that the Reactor is in the same state!" he finished with a laugh.**_

_**They were in Nibel for a few days before they all hiked up to the Reactor, on the way through the mountains they had a rather interesting conversation…**_

"_**You guys DO know what's up here right?" Sythian yelled from the front of the line. "No" Kaworu and Scorpio replied in unison. "A few years back Hojo started a Project of the highest importance, he named it simply Project E, its only purpose; to create a race of super beings…More powerful than Sephiroth, The Tsviets, Genesis, all supposedly nothing compared to what he had produced this time, he claimed" The all rounded a corner and entered a small cave, as the climbed one of the many cliff type rock faces Sythian continued, "They all did well in the beginning, until there was an incident…one of them almost blew up Neo-Midgar! SO they decided to put them all to sleep in the Nibel Reactor, that's why it has been malfunctioning, we have to go and check it out." Sythian finished as they walked along the last stretch of path leading to the reactor.**_

_**They all climbed silently into the Reactor and headed into the maitenance bay. When Scorpio keyed in his Passcode and the door slid open Kaworu lost all the air in his lungs, 5 tanks stood in front of them, all containing creatures that looked like they had, a long time ago, been human. Their faces were contorted and twisted, they now resembled some type of dog like creature, their noses were enlongated like snouts, all of their teeth were sharp and pointed, their fingers had become claw like and their hands like cat paws. They ranged in size and colour, some were a strange scaly brown, others seemed normal enough but they seemed to be sprouting fur in a few places, Scorpio, Sythian and Kaworu walked into the Reactor slowly and cautiously, They made it halfway into the room before they noticed the last tank was broken……**_**It was no good, Kaworu couldn't remember anymore about what happened in Nibel before Sythian went strange, only afterwards. He looked at the clock, the Ball was starting in about 10 minutes, he picked himself up and walked towards the right hand entrance to the Ballroom.**

**Hojo was pacing around in front of the shiny piece of**** Materia on his desk, he had tested it and tested it, all the results had come back inconclusive, he could only deduce one thing from these results, this was not the Black Materia, that stupid girl had screwed them! He turned on his heels as the printer spat out another set of results, He smiled as his eyes scanned the page, this was good, no, this was fantastic, he truly was a genius! He looked at the clock, it was almost time for that insipid Ball to start, he threw the results in his desk drawer and locked it, he grabbed his freshly dry cleaned and pressed Lab Coat and walked towards the Ballroom.**

**Rukaye le****d Junaye, Kalatay, Grey and Kensuke into a corner of the Ballroom reserved for the Turks, "Wait until after her speech then mingle, Kensuke talk to Kaiba if you like but if you get caught it's on your own head ok?" he said as he seated them at their table, Kensuke nodded and lit a cigarette. "I have to go and attend to our girl, make sure she knows to be in that garden, enjoy the ball, don't talk to anyone for too long, none of you want to be remembered tomorrow right?" Rukaye patted Junaye on the back lightly then left the Ballroom.**

**MoriKai rushed about her room trying to find her makeup, she so seldom wore it that she could never remember where she had left it last, she located it, it had somehow made its way under her bed. She had just finished putting it all on when there was knock at her door. She opened it to find a well dressed, broadly smiling Rukaye TsengZu. "Oh, Hi Rukaye, I'm just about to leave for the Ball, I don't want to keep Kaiba waiting" she blushed a little as she collected her black trenchcoat from the back of an armchair.**

"**I'll escort you shall I?" Rukaye asked putting his arm out, MoriKai smiled and took his arm, "Why thank you Mr. TsengZu" she gave a small bow and they walked to the elevator. "I need to talk to you about something, it's important but it's a secret, meet me in the Gardens at 00:40 Ok?" he looked into her eyes, this was the last time he was going to see her, she was like his daughter after all. "All Four of you have grown up so fast, it was only yesterday I was assigned four new charges, three reckless, rude and arrogant young boys and one amazingly sweet, kind and polite young girl, I don't have any children….no let me rephrase that, I don't have any blood children but You and those three boys have to stick together no matter what happens and always remember that I love all four of you like my own, but don't tell that to the boys ok? I'll never hear the end of it if you do." Rukaye took a deep breath, "Just be in the gardens and don't be late ok? I gotta run" Rukaye slid out of the elevator before MoriKai had a chance to reply.**

"**Something amusing about my dress First Child?" Kusani challenged glaring into Sythian's eyes, "Yes actually, you look like a sequined marshmallow, I'll still dance with you though" Sythian replied with a small arrogant grin and a smirk. The accompanying slap echoed off the walls of the Auditorium, "You insolent little shit! This is my Ball! You will not tell me **_**I**_** will still dance with **_**you**_**! Get out of my sight Sythian! I will see you outside the ballroom! And as for you Hojo learn how to keep track of time!" Kusani screamed before storming out of the Auditorium. Hojo was smiling again, Sythian was glaring after the President, he didn't care who she was, no one spoke to him like that, let alone laid their hands on him. He stalked along the corridors and stood in place outside the ballroom.**

**Kensuke was getting restless, he was already half drunk and he wasn't sure how much longer he could sit in the same chair, he shifted slightly, he looked around, the ballroom was now full of people, setting tables, organizing seats and bossing around anyone they could. He put his arms up behind his head and lent back, something caught his eye… a blonde. He sat bolt upright to get a better view, she was a Turk it seemed, she was still wearing her boots identifying her as such. She was red in the face and yelling at a young rather spotty looking kid, he had spilt something on her dress. Kensuke went to get out of his seat, a hand grabbed his wrist, he turned with an angry look on his face. "You have to stay here, you can chase Turk tail later alright?" It was Grey, he was smiling at least, Kensuke shook his hand away and sat back down in a huff. **

**Junaye had already drunk twice as much as Kensuke but was no where near as drunk, "You should slow down Jun, remember you still have to nab her" Grey said leaning over and elbowing Junaye playfully in the ribs****. Junaye didn't smile, he was mulling the whole thing over in his head, it didn't add up right, why was TsengZu so eager to help them? If it was to trap them now was a better time than any to spring it, but nothing of the sort had happened. No, it wasn't a trap but it **_**was**__**something**_** more than it seemed. He scanned the ballroom over again, moderately sized round tables lined the back of the room, each seat around the table accompanied by a name tag, a large oblong shaped table was at the front of the room that, he presumed, was where the President, her lackeys and the Four Children would sit, the middle of the floor had been cleared for the **_** Dance de la Meurt**_**. Four doors dotted the outskirts of the high staircases, one in the far east corner, one in the far west, one in the middle of the Ballroom and one at the back, too many doors, no way to watch our backs., he was thinking to much, he swallowed another shot and sat back in his chair.**

**Scorpio finally pulled himself up from where he was lying in the garden and walked slowly towards the Ballroom, he had never been a good dancer, he hated it, but this year he felt different, there was something about MoriKai's presence that made him happy, he was also looking forward to Annual Leave, it would start tomorrow, he could go back to Sector 7 and see Kensuke and ****The Boys again, maybe he would even take a trip up to Nibel to see his Grandparents, maybe he would even ask her to go as well, no she wouldn't. He turned the corner and begun walking the wrong way up the hallway staring at his feet, his mind a million miles away as he looked up he realized he was too late, he walked right into Hojo. "Watch where you're going boy!" the scientist cried out indignantly, Scorpio held Hojo's gaze, the Scientist looked him up and down, "Well?" The scientist furrowed his brow and sneered, he was expecting an apology, Scorpio smiled and kept on his way, he heard Hojo curse under his breath as he turned the corner.**

**MoriKai was walking around with her head in the clouds, she was trying to figure out what Rukaye wanted to tell her.**** She was already running late, she wasn't sure how considering she had just gotten out of the elevator but she was. She broke into a run and got to the left Ballroom entrance just in time, She nervously smiled at Scorpio, who looking a little flushed himself, nervously smiled back. The two of them swallowed as they heard they names announced, they held hands and pushed the doors open.**

**Junaye was the only one still sitting down, The rest of the Ballroom, including his companions, were on their feet applauding the Two Youngest Children, He however was indifferent to how they looked, Kalatay nudged him in the ribs and stood up instinctively. He saw them as they swept past the table and stood ready for the **_**Dance, **_**he had to hope maybe they were...**

**Kensuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, Scorpio Kaiba in a suit! He wasn't fussed either way with the girl, she didn't look special enough to be risking his ass for, he ducked down before Scorpio had a chance to notice him. He couldn't help himself from standing up again, it was almost as if the two of them were glowing…**

**Kalatay was watching Valentine intently, she was remembering the girl they had found wandering around the Forgotten Capital, she had grown so much, Kalatay thought of her father and wished he could have been there, he would have been proud, she looked beautiful and there was the same scent to Kaiba as there was to MoriKai, at least as far as she could tell, she could only hope that maybe they were…..**

**Grey was too busy trying find Helana, he had liked her when he was a Turk and still did now, but for some reason he was drawn to the youngest Two Children, the lighting in the room seemed to make them both glow, the lighting of the room or something else? Grey couldn't help but wonder if maybe they were…**

**Rukaye sat at the High Table that lined the front of the Ballroom watching them walk down the stairs, they looked so grown up, so different to the small children he had been told to babysit 16 years earlier, they seemed to have a strange radiance about them as they descended the stairs, but when they clasped hands and stood ready for the **_**Dance**_** the radiance seemed to fill and entrance both floors of the Ballroom, he smiled, he knew it all along they were and always had been…**

**Hojo had been standing at the edge of the dance floor since the younger Two Children had begun their descent, he was the only one who seemed unaffected by the strange radiance they emitted. He sneered and growled as Kaiba past him, he was now at war with Two of the Three boys, The Girl was of no importance to him anymore, she had betrayed him too many times already. Shera had that stupid grin on her face, he couldn't stand her approach to this whole project, she had been nothing like her mother Lucrecia. **


End file.
